Mist Covered Mountains
by Mara-Amber
Summary: A side-story to Firuze Khanume's 'Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts': It tells the background and fate of Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio... surrounded by sorcerers, demons and legendary creatures =^^=.
1. Prologue: Prophecy

Standard disclaimers:  
The rights of Ruroken belong to the creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shueisha  
and most likely some other big name companies.  
I am borrowing them only for fun, I don't make money with this =^^=.  
  
Author's notes to this story:  
  
First:   
This 'piece' is a side story to Firuze Khanume's work 'Of Legendary   
Creatures And Mystical Beasts', it tells the story from Saitou's and Tokio's   
POV. The basic idea and plot-line is from her, most research is done by her   
and of course she pre-read all chapters.  
But I adopted the story a little bit and included my 'own legends': the   
old myths and legends of Northern Europe =^^=  
THIS FIC CONTAINS A MIXTURE OF ASIAN, ORIENTAL, EUROPEAN MYTHS AND LEGENDS   
AND DOES NOT FOLLOW ONE CULTURE EXPLICITLY. It is a 'universe' made up by   
Firuze and I've included some of my own ideas.  
  
Second (again):  
I am not following any culture very closely, they will be mixed with each   
other just how it fits my interests... Furthermore, I am afraid that I know   
more about Japanese myths than about European myths =^^=.  
This is an 'alternate universe' taking this into consideration.  
I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE COMPLAINT THAT I AM NOT FOLLOWING JAPANESE MYTHS.  
I know this myself... and I warned you =^^=.  
Oh, and of course this is not following history... I've read enough about  
history in general and the Shinsengumi especially to know this =^^=.  
  
Third:   
I'm not a native speaker, most likely mayor grammar and vocabulary mistakes   
might be ahead, hopefully you will not be distracted by them.  
  
Forth:  
mmm, the prologue might be confusing, but I promise that with the next  
two chapters the focus will be on Saitou and Tokio =^^=  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE: PROPHECY  
A hooded figure wrapped in a black cloak became visible in a cloud of fog.  
"From the realms of Demons, Hagen is sent to prevail the shadows and the   
darkness in all of you."  
  
Opposite from him a flame rose and out of the crackling fire a man stepped,   
the hood of his black cloak turned down, so that one could see his red hair.  
"From the realms of Jinni, Iridara has come to preserve the elements   
fire and ice, and the magic for all of us."  
  
Between the two, a third figure in a cape appeared, out of now where as   
it seemed.  
"For the realms of Human, Bardar is speaking to protect the earth, the   
sky and the oceans for you all. Representing The North, The East, The   
South, and The West."  
  
A forth person, sitting on a throne, settled back relieved as he felt   
no obvious animosity among the representatives.   
But what did he expect? For the first time in hundredth of years   
they had taken initiative and asked for this meeting.  
"For the peace and balance of the cosmos, the Highest Council has come   
together on your demand. I, Ishtar, was elected to guide you all and see   
to your decisions. So tell me; of what is your concern?"  
  
Iridara took one step forward, not after casting a deadly glance at   
Hagen first, as Ishtar uneasily registered.  
"The First one has been chosen. Created in peace.  
From the shadows and out of the mist. Guarded.   
  
The Second is to come. Born in fire. Rosen in chaos.   
From the dark and into the blood. Branded.  
  
The Third will follow. Disturbed by destruction.  
From light and into the dark. Stained."   
  
Ishtar stood up. The news was too important to be ignored, justifying   
their coming together, the disturbance must have been noticed by them   
all. And all realms wanted their share of this unique opportunity.  
"The balance shall be the highest aim."  
  
Hagen took also one step forward.  
"The first has to follow the First."  
  
Bardar interrupted quickly, seeing his advantage slipping away.   
"But the second is to come before the first! Even before the Second!   
This isn't according to our intentions and interests!"  
  
Ishtar tried to ease the situation, the last thing he needed was a   
fight between humans and demons.   
"We have no influence on this. It takes its own time on its own   
account. Hear my advice: The second shall be before the Second, but   
destination will take part. The third remains the last, chosen for the Third."  
  
Excitedly, Bardar moved forward.  
"The power for the First will be delivered through The East and The   
West. We will take care for the deliverance of power."  
  
Ishtar raised his hand to the not existing ceiling  
"It shall be."  
  
"Through red and white the Second has to go. Brought by The North."  
  
"It shall be."  
  
"Solution and resolution for the Third. Served through The South."  
  
"It shall be."   
  
Hagen snorted and murmured.  
"As if Ishtar would dare to oppose you, fool."  
  
But he nodded, too, and bowed in front of the second best sorcerer he had   
ever known. Only one had been better, he had been a magical being   
himself...it hadn't served him well, he was dead now. And had taken his secret   
with him into his grave.  
  
Ishtar observed and proclaimed his final decision.  
"The power shall be controlled through passion.  
The chaos shall to take place before creation.   
The destruction shall be avoided by devotion."  
  
All leaders of the three realms confirmed him  
"Power through passion.  
Chaos before creation.  
Destruction guarded by devotion.  
It shall be."  
  
Hagen immediately vanished into the mist and sorrowful Iridara shared   
his concern looking behind him.  
"The flow of time is like water. The continuous, constant flow is in   
steady progress, uncertain is the future. A disturbance could occur."  
  
Negligent Ishtar waved his hand.  
"Actions and reactions will take place when the situation demands it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three Norns had been listening to the agreements while spinning   
fates for Mankind, for Jinni and even for Demons. They interrupted their   
work for some seconds to consult with each other.  
  
"Fate shouldn't be fore-ordained." Urdhr picked up the next threat: 'envy'.  
  
"Life shouldn't be this easy." Verdhandi worked 'jealousy' in.  
  
"We have so many options:" Skuld marked reaching behind her, revealing   
'ambition' and offering 'war' and 'death' to her sisters.  
  
Busily the Norns let the spindles dance again, continued their spinning   
of every lifeform's fate.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hagen was home in his realm and instantly ordered his direct   
underlining to him.  
  
"How was the meeting going?" Kris demanded to know, a powerful demon   
controlling the ones living under the Northern Earth.  
  
Angrily Hagen threw his cape into one edge, burying a squeaking Goblin   
under its heavy fabric.  
"As expected. The beasts are going to come. It is inevitable."  
  
Eagerly Tengu, the mighty demon ruling over the Eastern underworld   
leaned forward.  
"What was the result?"  
  
Enraged Hagen slammed another Goblin - unfortunately standing beside his   
throne- on the cheek, sending him into the pile of bones in the farest corner.  
"The humans want to control them all and the Jinni want to have their   
share of them. As expected this fool Ishtar eagerly accepted their ideas."  
  
This was nothing Kris could accept.  
"They have controlled the earth long enough! It is our turn! There are   
some mighty witches in my area endangering us again!"  
  
An evil grin crossed Hagen's features.  
"It is our time to come, my dear, anxious friend, it is. Trust me."  
  
The last sentence was a command and not an option as they all knew.  
"And when will we act?"  
  
Hagen rested his head on his hand and eyed his underlining intensely to   
be sure to have their full concentration  
"We will have our own plot of disturbances and distractions."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
started: June 2002  
finished: November 5th 2002  
first posted: February 24th 2003  
  
mmm, some more notes...  
some names are actual names of the mentioned 'persons', some are made up =^^=.  
  
And MANY, MANY thanks to Firuze for bearing my attempts and correcting my  
mistakes =^^=.  
  
I hope you liked it and it wasn't too confusing... the next chapter will  
be a LOT clearer, playing in Edo/Tokugawa-period.  
With our favourite character =^^=  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	2. Plot

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's note:  
mmm, there are some original characters made up by me... but hopefully you'll  
get through it. Starting with the second half of this chapter, the fic focuses  
on Saitou and Tokio... but I had to characterise their background a little bit,  
please bear with me =^^=. And since the chapter was unbearable long, I decided  
to divide it in two.  
  
Oh, and the name 'Gandalf' is taken from 'The Poetic Edda'.   
Unfortunately, Tolkien used this name also =^^=... and I couldn't come up with  
anything else =^^=. I give a link at the end of this chapter... you'll see how  
much Tolkien was affected by Norse mythology. AND you'll find some of the   
names and events which I mention explained on this webpage.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1: PLOT  
Karla was looking up to the high tower.   
  
Being completely made of ice, it shimmered in the light of the settling   
sun and she felt a shiver running down her spine.   
  
She looked back on the way, on the untouched snow behind her. These   
pure snow-fields appeared always so beautiful to her, especially when they   
glittered in a low standing, red-glowing evening-sun.   
  
Quickly the last rays of light vanished, letting the castle of the Lords of   
the North appear even more impressive. Shuddering, she pulled her cape closer   
around her.   
  
It was the time of midwinter, the time were the sun barely rose over   
the horizon at all. Darkness for almost the whole day, only for a few   
hours that could be counted with the fingers of one hand, the darkness   
made place for dusk, a dim light directly fading to dawn.   
  
She cast a glance behind her once more, the light dancing in the snow,   
letting it glimmer like an exquisite piece of silk.   
  
In front of her the mighty, icy castle rose out of the white   
desert. There was no other human being in many miles around, the strenuous   
way kept them away in winter. The last beings she had seen, was a pack of   
Huskies looking for an easy prey in the vast landscape.  
  
What could the Northern council want from her? It was a great honour to   
see the council even for once in a life-time and she had got an invitation!   
  
Something important must have happened and somehow it must concern her   
as well. She stepped closer and the gates opened noiselessly in front of   
her, allowing her to enter the holy castle-ground.   
  
It was illuminated by torches, a blue fire, bathing the surroundings   
into a cold, impersonal, surreal light. The flames pointed her the way   
to the audience room, only a few were chosen and granted access   
to the holy of holies.  
  
The door opened to the inside and unconsciously holding her breath,   
Karla entered the room, eyes downcast, furtively watching the group in   
front of her.  
  
It were three men inside, wearing cloaks, their faces hidden by the   
darkness of their hoods.  
"Karla from the family of the Tronds?"  
  
The figure in the middle had spoken, his deep, solemn voice had an   
oddly calming effect on her.  
  
"Yes."  
Strangely enough the figures seemed to materialise, the shady contours   
became clearer and she could glimpse at the tips of their noses and the   
reflection of their shimmering eyes in the darkness of the hoods.  
  
"I am Gandalf, the last wise wizard of the North."   
He made no effort to introduce the others beside him and Karla bowed   
low to him.  
  
"It is a great honour to be allowed to meet you, Master Gandalf."  
  
"You have a good reputation."  
  
She had a good reputation indeed. Though being still very young and not   
in her best years yet -referred to the standards of sorcerers and   
wizards, she had barely reached her 25 year- she had made her way and   
was the best among the likes of them. There was no need to be modest.  
"Thank you very much, High Council."  
  
"You are the most promising sorcerer of the North."  
  
"This is too much honour for my humble self, Sirs."  
She couldn't let this stand unanswered. But what could they want from her?  
Gandalf waved impatiently, a hint that the solution to her question   
which nagged inside her since she had received the invitation, was close.  
  
"Ragnarok is near."  
  
RAGNAROK WAS NEAR?   
Inwardly she was shocked, but she wouldn't be one of the best if she   
wouldn't be a master of self-control. She had heard the legends, and she   
knew that it wasn't only legends. But she never had thought SHE would be   
the one to live to see Ragnarok. Obviously this had been a false hope.   
  
Why was she here? What was her involvement with the end of the world?   
She had no interest in the end of the known world, she would fulfil her   
part in protecting the world whatever the council requested from her.  
"What is my concern with this?"  
  
"We need your abilities and help in a certain issue."  
  
She was only a sorcerer! Admittedly a very good one, but not good enough.   
Maybe when she was older and had gathered more knowledge, but now she   
could barely be of any help.  
"Of what kind?"  
  
"You know that the last turmoil left us in an utterly dangerous situation?"  
She was aware of this fact as every being should be and she barely   
nodded, the council didn't seem to expect an articulated answer. This was   
common knowledge. The demons brewed over a plan and this meant nothing good.   
  
What would the sorcerers, the clans, the Jinni, and the councils decide?   
Demons plotting, the near end, that could only mean that the time for   
the beasts to arrive on earth was come.  
  
"We will need more powerful sorcerers in the near future."  
  
There was it going. She had already heard of the efforts to preserve   
their kind and to develop it further, and eagerly she waited for him to   
continue. They needed her and she would do whatever was asked of her to   
preserve the earth for further generations.   
  
The voice of Gandalf dropped even an octave deeper and she felt to   
drown in the calming depths of his voice.  
"We want you to move to Japan and to meet with Takagi Takumi and marry   
him. He is the heir of a long line of very powerful sorcerers, just   
like you. I'm sure you two can be of help."  
  
She felt her heart beating up in her chest. She had really been chosen   
for this program? The clans were marrying talented and promising sorcerers and  
wizards together in good hope that their children would be even more talented   
and gifted. It was a great honour and serving her clan in this matter was the   
best she could do. They still hadn't fully recovered from the medieval   
persecution and burnings. But Japan?  
"You really want me to move to Japan?"  
  
His voice dropped one more octave and she felt even more calmed and   
like drowning in his voice. Odd, she thought.  
"It is inevitable, Karla. He is a very promising wizard, I met him   
already and I think you could like him. He is in discussion for the   
chairmanship in the High Council of the Islands. You have to change the   
clan, of course, but I will come to visit you several times. Furthermore   
you can still refuse. Still, I would appreciate when you would meet him   
first."  
  
"Before I decide I would like to spend some time with him."  
  
"I thought nothing else. For the long term you would have to adopt in this   
country and learn its tongue, but I think for the short term, you two could   
come around with our secret codes. Get to know him and decide then what you   
will do. Though I think that I don't have to mention that Irie, the leader   
of the clan in Japan, and I would appreciate it if you two would agree   
to a marriage."  
  
This was a fair arrangement. They could spend some time together and   
get to know each other. She would have the chance to see this country before   
making up her mind. Japan was a challenge after she was grown up in Norway.  
"Is he already informed?"  
  
Again Gandalf spoke, the men standing by his side had not spoken once.  
"Yes, Irie is already waiting with him for us."  
  
Embarrassed she lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry, I was delayed due to the snow-storm in this area, it made   
materialising a risk."  
  
Gandalf had noticed the storm, it had been an extraordinary one, even   
he himself hadn't dared to materialise in such a unfriendly weather and   
inwardly he had been surprised that Karla had had only such a little delay.   
A less determined sorcerer would have waited longer until the last effects   
of the storm had calmed down and negligent he waved at her.  
"It is no problem, it is not too late yet. Are you prepared to leave   
right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
She knew what they wanted from her. The end of the world was near, the   
legendary beasts would be freed and they needed a force to control the beasts.   
And she was one of the few, chosen to eventually deliver this force.   
She had no illusions about this, surely she wasn't the only one to take part   
in this 'program'.  
  
"Then we might leave."  
He stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, and for the first   
time she could see him clearly. He was an old man, his light-blue eyes   
deep in their sockets, but still unclouded. He had a white beard,   
surprisingly tidy and well-combed for a wizard.   
  
But what was really astonishing was that the two other man had vanished   
as he had stepped out of the circle. They had been illusions held by   
the ice-cubes around him as she realised now.  
Well, if he was the last surviving member of the North Council then   
they really were in a desolate situation.   
  
Gandalf murmured his incantation with his hands on her shoulders, she   
closed her eyes as the light of the transformation surrounded them. Her   
skills weren't developed enough yet to open a portal on the other side   
of the earth.  
****  
  
She knew when they had reached their destination only seconds later,   
the air smelled different, it was not as freezing cold as in the North of   
Norway and she smelled... wood. Wood had always been a good sign for her.  
  
She opened her eyes, Gandalf was still standing in front of her, now   
breaking the connection on her shoulders.   
  
The room in which they stood was huge, a huge wooden room, bare, without   
any sort of decoration. There were two more persons in the room, one was an   
old wizard as Gandalf, the other had to be her husband-to-be.   
  
Gandalf stepped towards them and bowed lowly.  
"Irie. It is nice to see you in good health."  
  
Irie bowed even lower.  
"The same goes for you, Gandalf-san."  
  
Gandalf pointed behind him.  
"This is my apprentice Karla from the family of the Tronds. She is the   
best of the remaining clans in the West and North."  
  
Both wizards fell quiet for some minutes, remembering the fateful end   
of the Western Council.   
  
The young man bowed deeply to Karla. She was nothing he had expected, he  
had heard a great deal about gaijin and had assumed they were all heavy   
built, harsh in manner and rough in handling.   
  
But this woman was astonishingly fascinating. She had long, thick black   
hair speaking of a good health and condition as it reflected in the   
light. Her skin was delicate pale, she didn't need powder to whiten it, and   
it made an interesting contrast to her black hair. Her facial features   
weren't of a soft expression, she had a strong character, her intelligence   
shone through it and gave her face a harsh beauty, not every man would   
like.   
  
But most fascinating he found her dark-green eyes that seemed to reflect the   
forests in which she grew up as he had been told. They drew everyone near who   
was connected to the woods. Her frame was slender and well built, very womanly,  
and she moved with great elegance and gracefulness, sure of her effect   
but not too self-confident.  
  
Well, it wouldn't be his fault if this would not work. He felt attracted to   
her presence; her manners seemed to be perfect. In the next days he would see   
if his first impression had been right.  
  
Irie put his sad remembrances aside and introduced the young man behind him.  
"Takagi Takumi. He stands at the end of one of the most powerful families   
of Japan."  
  
Takagi bowed deeply to Karla again and she had a closer look at him. He   
had a friendly, open face, a bit round maybe, but what caught her attention   
was the warm smile around his lips and his polite, unostentatious manners   
pleased her. He seemed to have refined manners, so different from many men   
she had met in her homeland.   
  
Timid they smiled each other before Irie offered Karla a kimono.  
"You need to change into our clothing before we can leave."  
  
Irritated and suspicious Karla took the cloths from his hands.  
"And how am I supposed to dress in this?"  
  
Laughing heartfelt and giving her an understanding glance, Takagi unfolded   
the 'under-kimono' and explained her how to put it on.  
Nonetheless, she needed help with the obi which Takagi wrapped playfully   
and skilfully around her, under the watchful eyes of Gandalf and Irie.  
  
When they were finished, Karla still fumbled on the unfamiliar kimono,   
Takagi bowed low to the wizards.  
"We are ready to leave."  
  
"Well then, take good care you two."   
Gandalf and Irie released them and the two old wizards observed their   
leaving forms thoughtfully. Gandalf followed the woman with his eyes   
till she mingled with the landscape and wasn't distinguishable anymore.   
Oddly enough she looked as if she was wearing a kimono since the very   
first day of her existence. Her long, thick, black hair was gathered in a   
pony-tail now, the only strange thing were her piercing green eyes.   
  
Well, precautions were taken, she wouldn't be killed like many other   
foreigners who dared to set a foot on the land, Irie and Takagi himself   
had taken care of it.  
  
He turned to his old friend Irie, he himself was exhausted and feeling   
that he was getting old for such adventures, travelling such long   
distances. He felt every bone in his body, what a pity.  
"When shall we meet again?"  
  
"I will inform you when the time has come."  
  
"You remember our agreement?"  
  
"Yes, I know of the importance of this matter to you. I think it was a   
brilliant idea from you to choose Karla with her high affinity to your   
forests, she could provide a solution for the one you want."  
  
Gandalf crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodding his consent   
as he disappeared in light and mist as it was his manner.  
  
****  
  
A crow was sitting on a side of Hagen's throne and whispering in his   
ear as it seemed. After it finished he leaned back in his mighty chair   
and laughed out loud.   
  
His underlining set themselves as far as possible from their ruler, in such a   
mood he had proven to be deadly dangerous more than one time.  
"FOOLS. These two old fools. Do they really think this would stop me   
from my plans? Raising sorcerers with their limited and silly abilities?   
They should know better than thinking that this could be more than an   
inconvenient obstacle for me!"  
  
His mood was fantastic, the Goblins seeked refuge behind stones, he   
might to heighten his mood by killing one of them. Abruptly his   
laughter stopped, Tengu had entered the room.   
  
He seldom visited him, so he knew when the dangerous demon from Japan   
came, it was very important.  
"What is it?"  
  
"The First is born within my realm. The time has come, our plan has started."  
  
They looked shortly at each other before they both burst out in   
maniacal, self-confident laughter.   
  
Jinni and mankind had to be on guard, their time on earth was over.  
  
*****  
  
Two years later, on the edge of Edo.  
  
Yamaguchi needed a deep draught from his sake bottle as well as his wife.   
  
This freaking son of his had shocked him to the bones. First he had   
started walking around some months too early and now he was SPEAKING!   
Not only blubbering as children do before they form sentences, no, he had   
spoken clearly and in sentences.   
  
Short though, but no blubbering. At this age he shouldn't blubber at   
all. And these eyes... his own son's eyes haunted him when he wanted to sleep.   
  
"Father?"  
  
There he was again, still a bit staggering when walking, tearful looking at   
him, holding out a broken toy, it was his favourite, a wooden horse.  
"Can you make it whole?"  
  
Katsu, his older brother was directly behind him  
"Next time you know better than to tease me again, Hajime-chan."  
  
"Father, can you make it whole?"   
  
His younger son looked desperately, holding on to his two precious   
pieces of wood. These tearful eyes were the ones that stole him his sleep   
every night. This sniffing being before him wasn't a thing he wanted to   
see when he enjoyed his sake.  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Roughly Yamaguchi kicked his younger son aside while his older one   
knelt down beside him. A glare to his wife proved her that it was better to   
keep quiet and not to comfort the crying 18month-old boy.  
  
He would calm down soon enough by himself as he hugged the remains of his once  
favourite toy. And again there were these eyes, accusingly and punishing now.  
  
Strange, he had to shudder, this was only a baby for all God's sake!  
Hajime-chan left sniffing the room and a glare kept his wife with her family.   
He would never understand why she still tried to care for this brat.  
  
****  
  
Takagi was attentively walking down the street, looking for a proper   
gift for his wife-to-be. The marriage was more pro-forma since she lived   
over one year with him now, but nevertheless they wanted to celebrate   
this event with their close friends and loyal allies. It was high time  
since she was already pregnant.  
  
He wanted something extraordinary for Karla, fitting to her spirit and   
character.   
  
Since he loved her hair being combed, a decorative, exquisite comb just seemed  
to be right. He spotted the next craftsman, famous for his incredible filigree  
and precious work, recommended to him by one of his friends.   
  
After admiring and honouring some of the exhibited crafts he indicated   
that he was looking for some extraordinary pieces and the craftsman led   
him inside to offer him his most precious treasures.  
  
One immediately caught his attention and he reached out for it. A black   
comb with nacre inlay in form of cranes and sakura-blossoms.   
It surely would look gorgeous in Karla's hair.  
  
"You have an excellent taste, Samurai. It is my best work so far."  
Discretely he wrote the price on a note and shoved it over to him.  
  
Though he didn't need to count his coins, Takagi swallowed. The old   
shop-keeper surely made the sell of his life, nevertheless no muscle in   
the man's face twitched.   
  
But as Takagi reached into his kimono to take out his purse, a small   
hint of a smile crept on the old man's face.  
  
As the shop-keeper placed the comb carefully into a box as artful ornated as   
the comb itself, the crafts-man got colloquially.  
"I also have some fitting kogai, if you want to have a look at them?"  
  
Inwardly Takagi twitched. He had only intended to buy a small gift, he   
did't plan to ruin himself this day.  
"Ah, thank you. Maybe next time?"  
  
Now the old man visibly grinned as he handed the silk wrapped package over.  
"It was a pleasure to do business with you, Samurai. I am looking   
forward to having you in my humble shop again."  
  
He could bet that it was a pleasure for the wrinkled man to earn so much money  
in a day... But he wouldn't come back anytime soon. That was sure, Takagi   
resumed as he looked into his nearly empty purse.  
"You have an outstanding skill, I wouldn't want to miss your best works."  
  
"Thanks, but I am really not that good. I seriously hope your lady will   
like the comb."  
  
"I am sure she will love it." He took the chance to escape "Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
He felt the old man's eyes on him until he turned off into the next street.   
But he didn't get far in this alley, the next shop caught his attention:   
A toy-stall.   
  
A young man offered wooden toys on the street, very skilful work, it   
felt soft despite the material and was polished until no rough edges remained.  
"I haven't seen you around before."  
  
Closely he observed the young man who bowed deeply and offered him a paper to   
read.  
"I come from the mountains, only once in a year to sell my goods. Here   
is my permission."  
  
Half-hearted Takagi took the paper from his hands, cast only a short   
glance at it. Only once a year? This wasn't a frequent occasion.  
"How much is one?"  
  
Could there be another fitting present for a wedding than a toy for the   
child they both wished to have? In addition, the price the young man   
mentioned was ridiculous low for such an excellent work.  
"I'd like to have the dog please."  
  
Karla would like it, reminding her of the Huskies in her home country   
she had told him about.  
  
"This is a wolf."  
Indignant and annoyed the young man picked up the desired piece.  
  
"I meant the wolf then."  
The money and the toy was exchanged quickly and Takagi secured his purchases   
in his kimono.  
  
Thinking about the near future, Takagi now headed for the near shrine.   
There was a lot that had to be taken into consideration and it could   
prove helpful to ask the Gods for support.  
  
To reach his destination he had to pass the come-down parts of Tokyo,   
the parts where the poor and outcasts lived. They wouldn't dare to   
bother him, so much was sure.   
  
He had nearly passed the district when sudden exploding feelings hit   
his senses   
*anger* *quarrel* *shock* *horror* *grief*  
  
Quickly he closed himself from outer influences...  
something had to be wrong, he had never experienced such disturbance   
before coming from a single being, just by passing by.   
Maybe this was the being he was looking for!  
  
Anxiously he turned left, into the directions the emotions came from, the next  
turn left again, he should be near now. He glimpsed into the next side-street,   
the houses even more wrenched than the ram-shackled shanties on the   
'main-street'.   
  
There, among the dirt and mud, was the origin of his interest: a young   
boy, better a baby.  
  
Sitting in front of one of the houses, its clothes ripped and barely   
covering its fragile body. The baby was unusually lean for its age as   
if it hadn't enough food.  
  
But upon seeing the poor child, Takagi felt his heart jumping in his   
chest. This was the one they were looking for... what a lucky coincidence,  
a good opportunity, this shouldn't be missed.   
  
He stepped closer.  
"Hello, young one." putting on his warm smile he bend down to be on the   
same level as the boy. "I am Takagi."  
  
The child looked up and now he noticed the tearful eyes of a strange   
amber colour, being reason enough in such surroundings to be excluded   
and shoved aside.   
  
Never having had to experience a hard childhood and ever having been   
attached to children -he had had to endure a lot of gossiping about   
this- the sight nearly broke his heart.   
  
The boy pressed something against his chest and stared at him as if he   
was an alien. What might be true in this surroundings.  
  
"Hello." the child sniffed and stared. "I am Hajime."  
  
Takagi spoke in his softest voice, using manipulating under-tones,  
pointing to something hidden securely in the young one's arms.  
"What do you have there?"  
  
Stubbornly Hajime turned away. "It is mine!"  
  
Patiently Takagi knelt down in the mud. He would need a lot of patience   
and tolerance in the years to come, so much was sure.  
"I don't want to take it from you, I just want to have a look at it."  
  
Suspiciously, curiously eyeing him, Hajime reached out his hands, the   
broken toy between them. Takagi noticed that Hajime hold them tightly,   
not trusting him.   
  
Regretful Takagi reached slowly out for it, trying not to frighten the   
disturbed boy.  
"What a wonderful horse! What a shame that it is broken. How did it   
happen?"  
  
Hajime sniffed once more.  
"My elder brother broke it. Father doesn't want to make it whole again."  
  
The little hand stubbornly grabbed the toy tightly, Takagi noticed bloody   
wounds all over the hands where splinters of the wood had dug deep under the   
skin.   
  
What a shame not to care for such a child, for a son in particular! He had   
an elder brother? This was interesting and a chance he could use when   
the time was right.  
  
Takagi laid his hands around the smaller ones and guided them closer,   
until the site of the fracture touched.  
"Maybe one could use a ribbon to hold it. Wait."  
  
He reached in his kimono and found the ribbon he was looking for, luckily he   
had brought it along for the shrine. The shrine had to wait, that was sure.   
  
As best as he could he tied the ribbon around the horse.  
"Look, now you can play with it again."  
  
Mistrusting Hajime eyed the horse from all sides.  
"But it is ugly now! It was better before!"  
  
Takagi ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Oh, look at it closely. It is a very special horse, having this ribbon   
around its abdomen. Not every horse has this."  
  
The amber eyes looked a bit less tearful.  
"But it is not as before!"  
  
"Oh, you must pay closer attention now that it doesn't break again. It   
needs all your attention."  
  
How fitting was the toy he had bought earlier... he took it out.  
"And I have a companion for your horse."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"It is a wolf, a wild and free animal, it would be perfect for your   
other toy." He placed the wolf directly into the child's arms... he had   
to go back and buy another one.   
  
Conspirative, he leaned over to Hajime's ears.  
"This toy is a secret between you and me, don't tell your parents or   
your brother and hide it well."  
  
Seriously Hajime nodded, Takagi could only hope that he kept his mouth   
closed, otherwise the toy would be taken away, so much was sure.  
"I have to go now, Hajime-chan. Take good care, I'll come and visit you again."  
  
"Bye, Takagi-sama!"  
He stood up and nodded his good-bye to the little child, now looking   
happily, but lonely and lost in the street.   
  
As Takagi was back on the main-street he looked down on himself; he   
didn't feel happy at all. His hakama was ruined, soaked with the dirt and   
faeces of the street, his kimono for sure as well. That was nothing he   
could care about yet, there were more important things to do.   
  
He had to meet Irie right away and tell him the good news. But first he   
needed to buy a second wolf from this young man.   
  
****  
  
Tengu ducked the crow in the last second and with flaming eyes he followed its  
flight to the great hall in which Hagen liked to held his audiences.  
  
How would he enjoy to rip out this birds wings and watch it bleeding to  
death... Someday... Hagen's days on the throne were counted.  
  
Hagen's reliable spy came directly to his master, this seemed to be important  
and as the crow settled on Hagen's shoulder, it already whispered the  
latest news.  
  
From the way Hagen's eyes narrowed, Tengu knew that the news brought  
a change. And really, Hagen stood up and prepared for an annunciation.  
"Listen."  
  
Immediately he had the full attention of the gathered demons.  
"They have found the First."  
  
Murmuring rose, and Kris had the courage to step forward.  
"We need to act! NOW!"  
  
Disgusted Hagen looked at the snacks by his side. These worms used to be   
better. Nevertheless he took a handful.  
"Don't rush things, Kris. This might screw up every plan we made.  
Remember: The First one is guarded as Bardar propheceted it. He might  
be a fool, but his prophecies proved to be true often enough. We should  
concentrate on the Second and the Third."  
  
From the shadows Tengu had followed the short exchange. Well, he   
wouldn't want to give up the First one so easily, that was sure.  
  
****  
  
Gandalf gathered his gifts, he was already late for the ceremony  
and Karla had told him expressly to come.   
  
In his hurry a small bundle fell out of his cloak and in the last moment  
he noticed the missing gift for Karla. He picked it up and allowed himself  
the luxury to eye it for a second thoughtfully.  
  
He wanted to present her something special on this day and the herbs required   
a careful treatment. He himself was already to old to be interested in this  
herbs any-longer. Maybe when he had been younger... he should have used them.  
But now... it was too late.  
  
At last he had packed all he wanted and was on his way to Japan.   
  
He was late indeed, when he stepped out of the portal, he already heard the   
excited voices in the yard of the Takagi-estate, it sounded like half of the   
sorcerers of Japan had come together here.   
  
What was maybe true. Sadly he looked at the many people, all belonging to  
Clan, all in important, influential positions of politics and religion as   
advisors, priests.  
  
And what was left of his own Clan and its glorious past?   
From the glorious times of the wise Merlin, held in royal courts in high  
esteem? Only a handful of battered men remained.   
  
But despite its many members this Clan hadn't produced one sorcerer as good   
and talented as Karla. His back straightened, his chest swelled and proudly he  
walked to Irie who was standing a little aside.  
"Irie."  
  
"Gandalf-san."  
They acknowledged each other with a nod and observed the busy flurry of   
activity in the yard with interest. They both felt too old and sore to  
take part, and as if this was not his concern Irie told Gandalf of the   
latest events.  
"You know that the First has arrived?"  
  
"Yes, I received the your note. I admit that I was a bit disappointed,   
I thought I would feel his presence. It doesn't seem to have an effect in   
these long distances. But we are lucky that the time has finally come.  
We need their presence on earth."  
  
"We have to take precautions so that the demons won't interfere. They already   
reached out their hand for him ,and his family feels that he is different."  
  
"Our hold on him has to be strong enough so that nobody else can have   
influence on him." Gandalf resumed. He had no doubt that Irie had already  
made his precautions. "You know that the first move is always of a special   
importance for the beginning of a battle. It doesn't decide the war,   
of course not, but the first impressions and the first victory are important."  
  
Irie saw Takagi stepping out of his house and greeting the newcomers.  
"I hope they prove themselves to be worth the faith we have in them. We   
need a consort for him and he is already over one year old."  
  
A hint of smile played around Gandalf's lips.  
"We can be confident in them, I am sure."   
  
From the corner of his eye, Irie cast a suspicious glance at his wise, old   
friend.  
"Your confidence in others wasn't enough to save your Clan. I can   
hope that this time, you are right."  
  
Sighing Gandalf shook his head, Irie tended to see things too pessimistic.   
But he was right about what happened to his Clan.  
"Where is Karla? I promised to help her through the ceremony."  
  
"She is in her room over there."  
Briefly Irie pointed into the direction and Gandalf walked over, furtively   
checking if the collection of herbs was still in his cloak. It was.  
  
Karla was eagerly awaiting him and obviously nervous. Which young woman   
wouldn't be in view of her marriage?  
"Gandalf! It is high time! Where have you been?"  
  
Calming Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder, stifling a laugh. Women were the   
same all over the world and even a sorcerer wasn't different.  
"There is no need to worry, Karla. I wanted to give you some special herbs,  
they might be useful someday. They are very rare, I had luck finding   
them and they have to be collected during an eclipse of the moon while it   
is raining. Consider well, when you use them, you might find them helpful   
for your sorcery concerning your marriage. You only need small pieces for a   
brewery, it is very powerful and pay attention not to drink too much. It   
could affect your health."  
  
He handed over a small bunch to Karla and she took it wondering.  
"It looks so harmless."  
  
"Don't let yourself be misguided by the outer appearance, they are really   
dangerous and a threat." He cast another furtive glance around   
"Hide them well before Takagi, or even worse, Irie. They shouldn't find them."  
  
Karla nodded and Gandalf had a closer look at her expression.  
"You look satisfied and happy, Karla."  
  
She blushed and embarrassed she cast her eyes to the ground.  
"Takagi is a wonderful man."  
  
Dryly Gandalf answered.  
"I am relieved to hear that" But he turned serious soon enough. "You heard   
about the First?"  
  
"Yes, Takagi had already made contact to his parents. He doesn't   
seem to be accepted by his family, and we don't think it that this is   
an influence from the demons, they have nothing to do with it. When he is   
older, Takagi will try to adopt him. According to him it is only a question   
of time until they expel him from their family. With some luck we can protect  
him then."  
  
Gandalf hid his surprise well. Karla was more informative than Irie, the old   
tricky bastard. So they had already made contacts?  
On the other hand it was good to hear that Takagi seemed to tell Karla  
about anything. She would keep him informed.  
  
It seemed as everything was going smoothly, according to their plan.   
"You know that my special interest is the First one?"  
  
"Yes, and I will give my best to have him on our side."  
  
A young woman startled the two in their chat.  
"The ceremony is about to start, when you are finished with   
preparations, you should come now."  
  
****  
  
Six more months passed in which Gandalf hadn't visited Japan at all.   
  
Everything had changed to the better, Karla and Takagi made a perfect   
couple and had got their first child, a daughter.   
  
Time was passing much to quickly for his taste, they needed results and they   
needed them fast. As things were at the moment time was working against them   
and not for them. Time was slipping right through his fingers, the First had  
just turned two.   
  
Karla was one of his last hopes and anticipating he entered the   
Takagi-residence. He used the little shrine beside the house to materialise,   
they kept no foreign servants out of the Clan to preserve their cover,  
but one could never be too sure who was around.   
  
Irie was already waiting for him, and without the time-consuming greetings he   
directly lead him the way.  
"They are over there."  
  
Both wizards entered the room at the same time, and pleased Gandalf noticed   
Takagi sitting by Karla's side, it seemed like they were a close couple by   
now. Sometimes love found its way even in planed and calculated marriages.   
  
She looked exhausted what was no wonder after the strength-consuming   
act, what a delivery was, as he assumed.   
  
But a smile formed on her lips as soon as she recognised him. Irie broke   
the magic of the reunion by coming directly to the point as it was his manner.  
"Your daughter is born?"  
  
Karla seemed still too weak to speak and so Takagi answered for them both.  
"You're well informed."  
  
"There is nothing that passes the winds unnoticed. They told me that you   
delivered her yesterday. How is she?"  
  
Again Takagi answered for his wife, casting a regretful glimpse at Karla.  
"She is healthy."  
  
It was time for Gandalf to make his examination, anticipation was taking   
upper-hand and he stepped forward.  
"I want to see and test her."  
  
Karla pointed to the bundle beside her.  
"Here she is."  
  
Gandalf leaned forward to the sleeping baby beside her mother and laid a  
hand on her forehead, closing his eyes and murmuring his incantations.   
There was something inside her, he could feel it.   
  
Excited and anticipating he nearly stopped his incantations and bend over.   
The baby's eyes opened and her head with her glary, blue, new-borns eyes   
turned in his direction as if she would be able to see him.  
  
Yes, there was something.... but it wouldn't be enough. Shaking his   
head quietly in denial Gandalf disappointedly retreated his hand and   
looked at the parents.  
"She has potential. Maybe she is even talented and could become reasonable   
skilled, but it is not enough. She hasn't got the gift."  
  
He observed Takagi laying his hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezing it   
slightly to comfort her, the disappointment in all of them was tangible. It   
wasn't the right one, and all were relying on his judgement. They would have   
to wait longer and time was getting short. They needed a special child soon or   
everything would have been futile.  
  
****  
  
Once again he had to dodge the attack quickly and managed it in the last  
second. "Damn it." Tengu cursed under his breath. Someday... someday... this   
crow would burn in hell and he would eagerly wait for that day.  
  
But then again he would miss the latest news Hagen was about to   
announce. Awing the leader stood up, grinning wickedly  
"Their first attempts all failed."  
  
Tengu noticed it with satisfaction.  
  
****  
  
Yamaguchi looked at his latest son with disgust, and he knew that his   
son felt his emotion towards him. He didn't mind at all.   
  
Hajime wasn't like his older siblings, that had been clear from the day on   
when he had started to walk and it was getting worse. He was asking   
far more questions than necessary and somehow he had the impression that his   
son understood more than he would like him to understand. Beating him was no   
fun also, for the little boy didn't complain and cry anymore, so he used to   
lock him away.   
  
Something was wrong about him and it was not only these amber eyes.   
  
But he himself was lucky the last time. He had made some contact to Takagi   
and with some more luck he could use this connection to achieve a good   
position for Katsu and even marry Rin into one of these privileged families.   
  
Takagi seemed to be interested in his family, but much to his annoyance he   
always insisted to see all his children, what included Hajime. He had also  
started teaching the kids reading and writing, Yamaguchi had no idea why  
one could need such skills.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. What mattered as long as he got his benefits, and   
Hajime didn't ruin it. He never bothered himself with the question about   
Takagi's interest in his family.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
Well, the best link for Norse mythology IN BRIEF I can give you, is this one:  
  
  
  
What I can quote from this page about Gandalf, is this:  
Tolkien was very well acquainted with Norse mythology, as can be seen by the   
use of it in his books. The name of one of his main characters, Gandalf, is   
found in The Poetic Edda. Gandalf is, in some ways, reminiscent of Odin, the   
leader of the Norse pantheon. Even the name Middle-earth, the setting for   
Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, comes from Norse mythology.   
To my reviewers:  
It is a bit late for me, I hhope, I am still understandable. =^^=  
  
Firuze... I am really nervous to do justice to your wonderful story with  
my diletant attempts and my lack of research. I hope you'll like it.  
  
Oryo... mmm, Wotan and the wolf =^^=. I am mixing German and Norse ideas a   
bit, let us see. I included the ravens, but here they serve Hagen. Hagen is   
surely one of my favourite characters in this story, I had the   
'Nibelungenlied' in backmind =^^=, not quite fitting, I admit.  
  
Karmorgana... mmm, a little missunderstanding =^^=. The RuroKen characters  
will keep their names, but the Jinni- and demon-names are not according  
to mythology. For example, Hagen is not the ruler of the underworld, I just  
chose the name because I like it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
started: July 2002  
finished: November 18th 2002  
first posted: February 25th 2002  
I hope you liked it =^^=.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	3. Progress

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Thank you both:  
  
Firuze for making this chapter halfways readable with your patience and   
comments.  
  
And Kamorgana for spotting (hopefully the last) spelling and grammar   
mistakes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2: PROGRESS  
  
1849  
  
Two more years passed before Gandalf visited the large area in   
one of the outer districts of Edo again, and he was feeling nervous.   
  
The time was pressing.   
  
Again Irie was already awaiting him and lead him the way.  
  
Once again there was a small bundle, this time in Takagi's arms, he   
looked exhausted and Karla was nowhere in sight.   
"Where is Karla?"  
  
Visibly worried Takagi turned to the neighbour room.  
"It had been a hard delivery, we had to cut the baby out of her."  
  
"WHAT?" Gandalf hissed. "Let me see her!" He demanded.  
  
"She is already over it, Gandalf-san. She will survive it and she needs her  
rest."  
  
One look at Takagi's face told him that he was saying the truth. He   
could look for Karla in a few seconds, he could even stay the next days.  
Back home no urgent obligation awaited him.  
  
Two eye-pairs rested on him hopefully as he concentrated laid a hand on the   
babies forehead and murmured his incantations, and again the baby turned her   
head to him, opening her eyes.   
  
A reaction not normal for new-borns. Again he felt something inside her,   
there was a reaction from her instincts to his intrusion, he dived deeper, and  
the reaction got stronger. As if he had burned his hand, he retreated it   
quickly.   
  
Shocked four eyes rested on him and he felt his voice trembling as he  
proclaimed his result. They had waited so long for such a child to be born.  
"She is talented and she has the gift. You can raise her in the way we   
discussed."  
  
"As you wish." He had to smile inwardly, the proud reflection in Takagi's eyes   
didn't go unnoticed by him and even Irie showed some outward signs of   
affection, straightening up beside them.  
  
Relieved, they all looked down at the little bundle, her helpless small fists   
moving uncoordinated, and her mouth opening and closing, her tongue in between.  
  
The time had come to plan further steps and Gandalf turned to Irie and Takagi.  
"You have good contact with him?"  
  
Irie nodded and Takagi revealed the latest results.  
"It is a close contact by now. His father expects some benefits from me for   
his other kids and trusts me, I started to teach them. As you already know, he  
is the youngest son of a poor family living on the outskirts of Edo. His   
father is a low class samurai and his mother a farmer's daughter. They don't   
own much and most likely the oldest son will be the heir. The father is a   
rough and uneducated fellow, his wife the typical repressed type. They can   
feel that their last son is different; as a result he is an outcast in an   
outcast family. Though he is only four years old, they can already feel his   
ruthlessness and mercilessness."  
  
Irie frowned.  
"How are you planning to get him into your grasp?"  
  
"Due to my influence Yamaguchi has started to train his youngest son and he   
seems promising. When the time is come, I will be in reach and get him into   
my hands, it should be no problem."  
  
For Gandalf and Irie this sounded like a good plan, nearly foolproof. But   
one could never be too sure of the next disturbances that could occur.  
They still didn't feel secure and easy, but the first hurdle was taken.  
  
"We are really lucky that she is born now."  
Irie seemed unusually relieved, making Gandalf suspicious.  
  
"Why?" Gandalf inquired.  
  
Ashamed Takagi turned his head to Karla's room, Gandalf had never  
seen him this sorrowful before though he had the child in his arms that  
his leader wanted. What more could bother him?  
"Karla won't be able to have another child."  
  
Visibly shocked, Gandalf headed over to her door.  
"Is it really this bad?"  
  
"Yes. If you want, you can stay as long as you wish. I am sure you can  
help." Takagi offered.  
  
This fit to his plans perfectly.  
Carefully Gandalf shoved the door aside, Karla was lying on a futon,  
deadly pale and not even noticing him settling down beside her.  
She had lost much blood, that was for sure.  
  
****  
  
This time he was prepared, this time he saw the crow coming, Tengu  
didn't need to evade... and he could tell that this time the news were bad.  
  
Hagen had slammed his fist against the arm-rest, it broke under the   
fierce attack. The second throne the goblins had to replace this month.  
"They've got the girl."  
  
"Damn it. To the hell with her." Tengu cursed inwardly. This wasn't good  
for his plans. He had hoped he would have more time. Maybe it was better  
to rely on the Second as Hagen had planned it from the beginning.  
  
****   
  
Two months later:  
  
Takagi watched Gandalf disappearing in a cloud of fog. It was an interesting  
way of establishing a portal, he had never seen someone using the winds  
and waters to hide his vanishing. It was effective, unsuspicious if   
someone should accidently watch.  
  
A movement in his arms reminded him of his duties, Tokio wanted something  
to eat. It was time to get back to Karla who was still resting most of the  
day. She wasn't as pale anymore, but still easily exhausted.  
"Come on, Tomoko. Let us go back to mum."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
He had his problems to get Tomoko going with him, as always when Gandalf  
and Irie came for a visit she was sad when they left. They were like  
Grandfathers for her. She had hide behind him while Gandalf had vanished  
and now she dug her fingers into his hakama and crying inside. He   
literally had to drag her behind him back to Karla... what was quite  
easy, considering how tightly she held his clothes. He only needed  
to walk to drag her with him.  
  
As he reached the sleeping room, Karla was sitting awake on her futon,  
stitching a new yukata for Tomoko. It was incredible how fast the girls  
grew up... Karla had her trouble to keep with the speed.  
  
First, he had tried to convince her to let a servant do the sewing, but  
she had refused the offer vehemently, telling him that it was kind of  
meditation for her.  
  
With the food they also had endless discussions, Karla was refusing any  
help in the kitchen and he was used to excellent prepared meals.  
Unfortunately Karla had other ideas of what was good food then he...  
finally he had gotten used to *some* meals of her home country and  
she had gotten used to cook - and to eat- Japanese food.  
There were still things she had problems to prepare correctly, he   
then tried carefully to give her hints... she had gotten sensible  
about his 'grousing' as she called it.  
Later he got behind the reason why she refused help in the kitchen:  
She was afraid someone could mix something under their meals.  
From this point of view, he had to agree with her... he had many   
enemies in Japan who   
wanted his position and greedily waited for their chance.  
They had seen their chance when he had married Karla, a foreigner,  
and they surely would do everything in their power to oppose Tokio...  
a half-breed, not as worthy as their own daughters.  
  
But, inwardly he smirked, his decision had been right, throwing all  
prejudice, objections and tradition over-board. Karla had proven  
to be worthy and he had the most promising daughter of them all.  
When this even brought HIM into his family...  
  
"Why are you staring at me like I am an alien? You should know me  
by now?" She interrupted his train of thought and brought him back  
to present.  
  
She could be really stubborn if she wanted to be... lovingly he greeted  
her, laying Tokio into her arms and kissing her forehead.  
"How are you today?"  
  
"MUM!" Tomoko finally let go of his hakama and fled to her mother,  
placing her head into her lap, nearly making Karla lose her balance.  
  
"Tomoko-chan! Be careful with your mother, she is still weak!"  
Takagi tried to pull Tomoko of Karla, making Tomoko crying even more.  
  
He registered Karla's shoulders twitching and wondered what was wrong.  
Even Tomoko stopped her protesting and looked up to her mother.  
  
The solution was near as he saw her amused grin, and her snickering  
what soon turned into quiet laughing.  
"You are too funny, Takumi! What do you think your friends would say  
when they see you like this? Taking care of children?"  
  
Luckily no one saw him baby-sitting the last two months.  
"That was not nice, Karla."  
He grumbled under his breath, but kept his smile to show her that he never   
meant what he said. There was still something important he had to say to her.  
  
He sat down behind her and pulled her back against him that she could   
lean on his chest.  
"Gandalf has returned."  
  
"He was here to say good-bye. It was time for him to go and we can't  
keep our house closed all the time for outsiders as well as we can't  
hide him all the time. Did he say something to you?"  
Karla started to play with Tokio's hands who giggled delighted.  
  
"You already discussed Tokio's education with him, he told me nothing  
new. I agreed that you visit him from time to time, he gets too old for  
this long travels and it would be good for Tokio's education."  
  
Absent-minded, concentrated on her little daughter, Karla nodded.  
He hugged her to comfort her before the following news for her.  
"Gandalf told you that Tokio is the right child?"  
  
"Yes." She still was absent-minded and he leaned forward to her ear.  
"This is important, Karla. It was our last chance."  
  
She tensed in his embrace.  
"Our last chance? What do you mean? Will I have to go back? Will you leave me?"  
  
Thanks to all Gods it wasn't like this.  
"Karla! With what stupid ideas you come up! There is no need for you   
to go back and no reason for me to leave you.... no, this is different."  
  
He buried his face in her hair, hold together by the comb he had   
given her on their wedding day.  
"This was our last child, Karla. You won't be able to get another  
child, your injuries when we had to get Tokio were too severe."  
  
She needed two seconds before realisation struck her, and she sat upright.  
"I am infertile now?"  
  
"shshsh, everything is alright." He caressed her shoulders to help her   
relaxing.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It is alright with me, Karla. We have Tokio, with her we have the chance  
to get him. All we have to do is to take good care of her."  
  
"But..."  
She was still too shocked to fully digest it. He was sure that this night  
she would cry against his shoulder, he knew she had wanted more children.  
And she knew what he wanted... maybe she was afraid that he would take  
another wife.   
  
He kissed her slightly into her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent.  
He loved this scent, he could spent hours with his nose buried in her   
hair. She gathered the herbs for her bath and her hair always in the  
Norwegian woods, stubbornly insisting that nothing in Japan could reach  
the quality of Norway's plants when it came to her personal hygiene.  
"No but, Karla. You know... a son isn't that important for me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Karla. I'll have something close to a son through Tokio. That is   
the best heir I could imagine for my family."  
  
"But..."  
  
"shshshsh, don't think about it now, Karla, just rest a bit more.  
Here, have some tea."  
In wise foresight he had already prepared a strong, calming tea in advance,  
it proved useful now.  
  
He took good care that she drank all of the tea, there was also one  
cup left for Tomoko. Patiently he held Karla tightly until he noticed  
her relaxing muscles as she fell asleep.   
  
****  
  
Yamaguchi stifled his anger as much as he was capable of -what wasn't much.   
  
His youngest son was only an annoyance, he had thought that maybe he would   
develop into a normal child, but it had proved that he had been wrong.   
  
Again his son had beaten up a boy from the neighbourhood, only because of  
a brawl about a ball. The other boy had to be taken to hospital and he had   
to pay for the treatment.   
  
He had wanted to punish him for that, but the wild fire and determination   
still burning in Hajime's eyes had let him retreat his hand.   
  
This boy didn't need to be toughened through an education as bushido  
demanded it, he was already tough enough. While Katsu had been afraid   
when watching his first execution and had complained about the coldness   
when staying out in winter, Hajime had smiled during the decapitation and   
watched the man's death closely and had endured the coldness of winter,  
though they let him sleep outside without a blanket.   
  
----FLASHBACK----  
  
Katsu was holding his hand tightly, they were on the way to Kuwura's   
execution and they were close to the execution place, the streets crowded.   
  
Katsu had to get stronger and tougher and it was a good possibility to   
get him used to the sight of blood and death.   
  
Actually Hajime was still too young, but he had taken him with   
them, he was walking high on his heels.   
  
They had reached the place and Yamaguchi buried a way through the crowd   
for him and Katsu to get into the first row and have a good view.   
He shoved Katsu in front of him and laid both hands on his shoulders.   
  
Kuwura was laid by two men into the place.  
  
"Father? Is this the criminal?"  
Astonished Yamaguchi glanced aside, Hajime had managed to follow them and   
was standing by his side, interested eyeing the man. Katsu began to tremble   
under his hands, he saw no need to answer his younger son.   
  
The man was roughly forced to kneel down and expose his neck, Katsu's   
trembling got stronger while Hajime leaned interested forward.   
  
The executioner drew his sword and Hajime took even one step closer.   
Katsu wanted to turn his head away and Yamaguchi laid his hands   
on Katsu's cheeks to prevent that he looked away.   
  
As the executioner lifted his sword, Hajime leaned forward while Katsu tried   
to get out of his father's strong grip.   
  
The sword moved down on the neck, the head fell to the ground, the blood   
squirted forward and the corpse broke down.   
  
Katsu squirmed under his grip and moaned while Hajime had taken one step too   
close and was covered with blood-stains.   
  
Excitedly his younger son turned, his eyes filled with interest.  
"This was thrilling, Father! Will there be another one soon?"  
  
Katsu was still trembling and squirming, trying to fight his gagging. As   
he looked up, Yamaguchi noticed some horror and fear in his eyes. No. His   
older son wouldn't dare to throw up in front of all these people and embarrass  
him by this! In the last second Katsu managed to control himself.  
  
As they walked home Katsu kept on complaining about the coldness, it was   
winter, while Hajime kept talking enthusiastically about the execution.  
  
When his wife saw him with their sons she clapped her hands together  
"Hajime-chan! What have you done?"  
  
"We watched the execution, Mother, it was...."  
  
"Hajime-chan, you ruined your cloth, I will never get this blood out of it."  
  
"But it was so exciting and..."  
  
"Do you know what cloths cost?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Your Mother is right, Hajime-chan. Go to the yard and think about what  
you have done. There will be no dinner for you and you will sleep outside.   
Maybe this teaches you to behave."  
  
"But..."  
  
"GO OUT OF MY SIGHT."  
Yamaguchi and his wife observed how their youngest strolled away and   
Katsu headed for the bath-house.  
  
"Why can't Katsu be more like Hajime?"  
  
"I don't know. But I feel always strange when Hajime is around, I can almost   
feel his keen eyes watching me. It always sends a shiver down my spine."  
  
"Maybe keeping him hungry and letting him sleeping outside will keep him down."  
  
----END FLASHBACK-----   
  
This boy was far from normal. If he wouldn't fear that Takagi retreated his   
support, he wouldn't train him at all.  
  
****  
  
Four years had passed since he had examined the bundle in Takagi's arms   
and he had come to observe the progresses she surely had made in this time.  
She should be four years old yet, her sister six and HE should be eight   
already. How fast children grew up...   
  
Karla was standing between her husband and Irie, they were discussing   
something, obviously important, judging from their serious and concerned  
expressions.   
  
There was no chance to get rid of Irie, this cunning old bastard had his   
fingers involved everywhere, trying to obtain the most possible influence   
and power.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
"Hello Gandalf-san."  
  
The greeting was warm as he was used it from his friends and allies.  
"How is everything going?"  
  
"According to our plans, better than assumed to be honest. Tokio is   
making fast progresses and is really talented. If she continues like this,   
we are raising the most powerful sorcerer of the future here."   
Irie was excited, a rare sight, and Gandalf made a mental note.   
  
If she even impressed Irie, there was a huge chance that she would be chosen   
in the very end.  
  
Gandalf wondered what was eating Takagi, his grumbled features were   
unmistakable.  
"When you mention powerful sorcerers.... Hiko is making problems again."  
  
"This man who interferes with our interests?"  
Gandalf wasn't on the latest stand of information.  
  
"Interference isn't quite the right word. Let us say he doesn't agree with all  
our decisions."  
  
Frowning Gandalf nodded. Only a very powerful wizard would dare to oppose the   
High Council and not agreeing with the decisions WAS an opposition.   
  
But they needed him, he was inevitable. Sooner or later they would have to   
deal with him, they were dependent from him. Not that he would like the   
thought. For now he wanted to deal with something more pleasant  
"Where is Tokio?"  
  
Karla pointed behind her, where a little girl with a light-green   
yukata... kimono? -he was never quite sure how to distinguish these Japanese   
clothes- was playing.   
  
She had just grabbed something from the pond she was kneeling at and   
jumped up. "Mum! Look what I have here!"  
  
Excitedly the little girl charged towards her mother, a frog in her hands,   
holding it out to her mother, then she suddenly noticed the two strangers   
standing beside her parents.   
  
The expression on her parents faces worried her and dropping the frog she   
ran behind her mother, hiding behind her, digging her little fingers into   
her kimono.  
  
Calming Karla laid a hand on her hair.  
"Tokio, don't you remember them? This is Gandalf and this is  
Irie. They are here just to see you."  
  
"Really?"   
The little hands relaxed and the grip on her mother's kimono loosened.  
  
"Really, Tokio-chan. There is no need to be worried, you can go back playing."  
  
After being reassured by her mother, Tokio charged away and they watched the   
little girl running back to the pond, kneeling down by it, touching the   
surface and staring into its depths, a concentrated expression in her   
features. As if she was observing something.   
  
Gandalf frowned. "Your daughter is unusually gifted."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We think she has the potential to fulfil the task, you should see to get   
him into your home as soon as possible."  
  
"He turned 8 this year and his family tries its best to let him feel that he   
is not welcome. I have enough influence on his father to convince him to  
educate him further. But I think they will take the chance to expel him soon,   
I will be there then and take him with me"  
  
"Good."   
Gandalf was pleased how they handled the matter, everything seemed to be   
according to plan... as if one could plan something like this.  
  
Irie heightened a hand, he had an important message in store.  
"We found the Second one."  
  
He had the full attention of all.  
"Who is he?"   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"What will we do?"  
  
Irie had to stifle a laugh about the excitement he had caused and tried to  
cool them with smoothening movements of his hands.  
"There is no need to panic, dear allies. I will try to answer you all:   
He is a young boy, just turned two. He had a horrifying past, he was given   
back by his parents, but luckily was found by a kind family who raises him   
well." He paused and lowered his eyes to the ground. "We have to pay attention   
that nothing serious happens that could disturb him. I don't have to mention   
how sensible his inner soul is due to his nature."  
  
Annoyed Gandalf shook his head in disapproval. Irie must have known that   
the Second had arrived but hadn't told him yet. Again he had to recall   
that there was no need to distrust his friend.  
"To think that such a mighty creature is so easily disturbed."  
  
"A great power always means always a weakness in return. You can't receive  
this power without paying a price in return."  
  
"Yes, you are right."  
  
"Who has an eye on him?"  
  
"Hiko-sama."  
  
"Hiko will take care of him?" Karla's features were clear, disapproval  
reflected in them.  
  
"We need someone powerful enough for the boy."   
Irie explained the choice.  
  
"I am sure you don't need to tell him this."  
  
Irie had to laugh, knowing the self-confident man too well.  
"Yes, Karla, you are right, he knows very well what he is capable of doing."  
  
Takagi had a close eye on Tokio who was dangerously near the pond.   
"Didn't you want to pay him a visit for training, Karla? Maybe this is the   
right time now."  
  
"Yes, he promised to show me some of his healing spells and the  
herbs he uses. Furthermore he wanted to see Tokio and the progresses   
she makes. I will ask him about the boy then." She turned to her little   
daughter. "Tokio! Come, let us go and visit Uncle Hiko!"  
  
Delighted the girl jumped up and ran giggling towards her mother.  
"Visiting Uncle Hiko?"  
  
Karla picked her up and arranged her on her back.  
"Yes, Uncle Hiko."  
  
Within seconds they were at the small, secluded clearing in a forest around   
Kyoto; leaving the men behind at the Takagi-estate. Hiko barely raised an   
eyebrow about the unexpected appearance of the woman with her daughter.   
  
Carefully Karla put Tokio down who already struggled to free herself, she   
knew that the impressive man had something in store for her as always. As soon   
she felt the ground beneath her feet she ran towards him as fast as her   
little legs allowed her "Hiko."  
  
"See who is there. Tokio-chan as lively as ever."   
  
Tokio had reached the man and cuddled his leg, much to his disapproval.   
"And Karla, of course."  
  
Karla and Hiko nodded a short, cold greeting and Hiko turned to one of   
his shelves, in the highest the subject of Tokio's interest was lying,   
children's memory was astonishing sometimes.   
  
He picked up a small figure made of clay.  
"Here is something for you."  
  
With shining eyes she looked up to him and excitedly she took the small   
figure, giggling happily.  
"A bunny! Look, mommy what I have here! A bunny!"  
  
Karla stifled a grin about her enthusiastic daughter and patted her on   
her head.  
"I see, Tokio-chan. It is very nice."  
  
But Tokio had already forgotten the world around her and took her little   
toy to play at the ground nearby.  
  
"She makes big progresses."   
Hiko watched the girl closely as she bounced energetically around a trunk   
with her bunny.  
  
"Yes, Gandalf has noticed it when he first saw her. She is unusually   
talented." Karla sighed. "Unfortunately she is also very lively and energetic,  
it is a problem to get her quiet for some minutes, but when she is, then she   
is like hypnotised ."  
  
"It will settle down when she is older."  
  
"I hope so. She is so different from Tomoko in this age. With Tomoko we always   
knew what happened next, but with Tokio you are always in for a surprise."  
  
Hiko uncorked the bottle of sake standing by his side.  
"She will need it in her further life." and took a draught directly   
from the bottle.  
  
Disapproving Karla eyed him.  
"You are drinking far too much alcohol, Hiko."  
  
"Mind your own business, woman."  
  
"I heard you have an eye on the boy."  
  
"Irie, the old gossiper, told you, am I right? No, you don't need to answer.   
Yes, I have an eye on him to take the required actions when necessary."  
  
"I hope you don't miss the right time, you know how sensible his nature is,  
Hiko."  
  
"You think that I am not the right one for this task."  
  
"I haven't said this. I just want you to be extraordinary carefully about him."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me this, Karla. Mind you own business, I'm sure   
Tokio is troublesome enough."  
  
She knew it was useless to discuss this matter with him further and  
stretched her hand for her daughter.  
"Come, Tokio-chan, we want to see what Uncle Hiko has for us."  
  
Enthusiastically, her toy tightly pressed against her chest, Tokio jumped   
forward.  
"More toys?"  
  
Hiko had to laugh loudly and Karla scolded her daughter.  
"Tokio-chan! You already got one! Don't be so impertinent, we are guests here.  
He'll show us some herbs that could be useful for you."  
  
All of a sudden Tokio's excitement was gone. "Oh."   
  
And Hiko's laughter increased.   
"Your daughter is really eager to learn."  
  
The deadly glance from Karla made his laughs turn into a wide grin.  
"Don't be upset, everyone starts low."  
  
****  
  
They heard what happened only two year later. The boy's family   
had been captured by slave traders and was murdered on the way to the city,   
Hiko had just arrived in time to save the boy and take him under his care.  
  
It seemed that the boy's basic nature was a very gentle and peaceful one.   
  
As they got the news, Karla immediately prepared to visit him together  
with Tokio. Takagi watched her preparations while she instructed him.  
"Maki has to take this herbs every two hours to lower her fever. I hope   
I'll be back then already, but one can never be sure."  
  
Takagi nodded in approval and took the package.  
"I'm eager to hear what you think of him."  
  
"Come. Tokio-chan." She turned back to her husband. "Me too, me too."  
  
****  
  
As always, Hiko was barely surprised by their appearance and Tokio   
charged at Hiko at once, nearly tripping over another child and  
surprised Tokio stopped dead in her tracks about the unusual sight.   
  
Red hair?   
Giggling, Hiko and his toys were forgotten, Tokio stretched out one hand to   
touch his hair, distrusting the child stepped away but was stopped by Hiko.  
"There is no need to worry, Kenshin. This is Tokio-chan, a very nice girl and   
fun to play with. I'm sure you two can enjoy some time together."  
  
He shoved them away to talk to Karla in quiet and peace.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tokio." Serious, but obviously giggling Tokio bowed clumsily to   
the boy in front of her, and before he could react she grabbed his hand, and   
pulled him behind her to the next place where she knew that one could play   
perfectly.  
  
Karla showed her surprise openly.  
"He is a Jinn?"  
  
"You haven't been told?"  
  
"No, I didn't know."  
  
Both watched the two children, Tokio touched his hair with wondering big eyes.  
  
"He seems to be very small for a boy of his age. He could be a girl and   
even when he is almost of Tokio's age, he looks a lot younger   
than her though the gap is only one year."  
  
"He is a boy, believe me." Karla merely raised an eyebrow at the offensive  
undertone. "But you are right, he has a very fragile built, it   
will be an advantage for sword-fighting."  
  
"You want to train him personally?"  
  
"I think anything else would mean a bigger risk."   
  
"You might be right, but isn't this a heavy burden, a great responsibility   
for you?"   
  
Hiko threw his head back into his neck.  
"No, I'm perfect for this task. What about you? You have to raise this   
little girl only for one purpose and will pick up the other boy later.   
Isn't this a great task as well?"  
  
"We can handle it and we are still within the schedule."   
She cast a punishing glance aside.   
"At least we don't let it happen that his family was killed."  
  
Unmoved Hiko shrugged his shoulders and observed the serious boy and the   
cheerful girl once more. She had managed to let a small smile appear   
around his lips.  
"It had to happen, it wasn't avoidable. The only thing I could do was   
saving his life."  
  
Karla murmured to herself.  
"He is a Jinn, that is dangerous. Why don't they take care of him by   
themselves?"  
  
Hiko had heard her silent wondering.  
"I am sure they had a reason for what they did."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe this is part of a bigger plan that wasn't told us."  
  
"We will see. I took my own precautions."  
  
"Your own precautions?" Irritated Karla frowned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was clear to her that Hiko wouldn't explain himself.  
"Due to the nature of the little boy it would be best Tokio and I reduce   
our visits and leave his education in your hands."  
  
"I was just about to suggest this..."  
He was interrupted by Karla who jumped up with dismay.  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
Even Hiko seemed to be touched in his dignity.  
"This stupid boy! I told him not to go far away if not for bringing me water  
or sake."  
  
Karla paled.  
"Water? Did you say water?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"Tokio has an unhealthy obsession with water, that is the reason. Where is the   
river?"  
  
But Hiko had already charged down a small path, Karla high on his heels. They   
came too late.   
  
Both children had already managed to get rid of their cloths, and a squeaking   
Tokio was chasing a screaming Kenshin through the small pond gathered on this   
place.  
  
Hiko managed to grab Kenshin by his neck, holding him like a wet kitten high in  
the air.  
"Stupid pupil. Don't you know that it is dangerous to play near the river?"  
  
Kenshin looked wide-eyed at him and shook his head, and sighing Hiko set   
him back on the ground  
"Come on, enough playing, get dressed, it is time for your daily training."  
  
As Kenshin gathered his cloths, Karla tried to catch a giggling Tokio in the   
pool and finally got hold on one of her arms, it was enough to drag the girl   
out of the water. What was rewarded with heavy protests much to Hiko's   
amusement.  
"A wild thing you got there."  
  
Breathless and wet from head to toe, Karla picked up Tokio's cloth while   
struggling with the girl in her arm. "Unfortunately you are right this time."  
  
Hiko chased Kenshin the way up to his hut.  
"I am ALWAYS right, Karla." and vanished behind the next corner, giving her   
no chance to reply.   
  
She was slightly upset about his arrogant behaviour but her first concern   
were dry cloths and calming Tokio.   
  
She breathed deeply when she arrived home, already awaited by her husband.  
"My Gods, Karla! What happened? You look like you fall into a river."  
  
"It was nearly like this. Tokio discovered the pool by Hiko's house and she   
and the boy had their fun in it."  
  
Takagi knew his daughter and he could imagine that Karla had her share of   
trouble to get Tokio out of the water, she was still squirming in her  
mother's grip.  
"How is the boy?"  
  
"I am not sure. I hope the latest events had no disturbing influence on him.   
But I am sure that Hiko will give his best with his education though I doubt   
this is enough. As the council mentioned last time, someone tries to interfere  
with our plans." she hesitated, this was an important news for her husband.   
"He is a Jinn."  
  
"A Jinn?"   
Shocked and with dismay Takagi was taken aback. He was belonging to the   
inner workings of the clan and they hadn't told him about this.   
  
He needed a few seconds before he re-gained his dignity and equanimity.  
"A nice detail, they have hidden from us, don't you think?"  
  
"I am sure they had their reasons. Maybe it was for his safety and protection."  
  
"Or they didn't want too many people to know. This is a very delicate   
matter and there might be some traitors among us. We should trust Hiko, though  
he is unbearable sometimes, he will handle this to our satisfaction."  
  
Takagi nodded, he had heard it as well and he shared his wife's thoughts   
about the self-confident sorcerer and strange ermite. He needed some time to   
digest this news.  
"As you are here now, can you take care of Tomoko? I want to visit   
Yamaguchi and look for his youngest."  
  
Karla set a sulking Tokio back on her feet, stubborn the girl bite her lower   
lip and stood rooted to the place.  
"I'll look after Tomoko, no problem. You can make your visits."  
  
****  
  
He was training with a branch in the back of his parents house when this   
friendly man arrived.   
  
Secretly he admired Takagi, he was a noble man, exactly how he imagined and  
what he expected from a Samurai.   
  
With a posture that indicated his dignity and pride he always entered the   
house, his manners were refined and self-confident, he knew who he was and he   
displayed it with every movement.   
  
Hajime was the first who had spotted him and hastily he ran to the entrance   
to greet him.   
  
As Takagi passed him with a nod while he bowed deeply, Takagi took the katana  
and wakizashi out of his hakama as it was common custom and handed it over to   
him.   
  
Astonished and honoured he took the swords from him, usually his older brother   
was quicker than him and got the privilege to take care of them while   
Takagi was there.  
"Hello, Hajime-kun. Are your parents home?"  
  
"No, they are on an errand with my siblings."  
  
Takagi scarcely stifled a laughter about the boy's excitement.  
"Then I will wait for their return."  
  
Astonished Hajime stepped back. This man waited for his parents to return?   
He was a noble man, in contrast to his own father. Why would such a man wait   
for him? His parents were happy about so much luck of knowing Takagi and   
decided to use this for their advantage.   
  
Takagi was a high member of the Bakufu and maybe he would be   
able to do something for their eldest son or could even arrange a   
prosperous marriage for their daughter. As always they hadn't mentioned him,   
their youngest son with one word.  
  
Takagi seemed to wait for something and quickly Hajime remembered his  
duty as a host.  
"You want some tea, Takagi-sama? I could prepare some."  
  
Shuddering Takagi remembered the last tea he had been served here, the   
bad taste had lasted long on his tongue and only some teasing from Karla,   
mentioning an over-sensitive, grumbling, and over-cared man she once knew,   
had stopped his complaints.  
  
Cautious and suspicious he nodded and took a place beside the yard, where   
Hajime had indicated him to sit down before he charged away.   
  
As he had expected, it took some time before the boy came back  
and he used the time to close his eyes and meditate a little bit, he   
didn't like the sight of the wrenched house and the untidy yard.   
  
He woke up when he noticed footsteps coming closer and Hajime stood in front   
of him with a cup in his hands.   
  
Thanking he accepted the cup and inwardly shuddering he tried the first sip   
only to rip his eyes open in astonishment.  
"This tea tastes fair.y well."  
  
"Thank you, Takagi-sama."  
The boy seemed to be a better cook than his mother when this wasn't a  
lucky coincidence and shuddering Takagi recalled Tokio gathering   
poisonous plants and serving them to him on a plate together with some   
mud from the pond. The frog she had placed on top had already saved its  
life by this time by hopping away.   
  
Shaking his head he got rid off the ugly memory and looked at the boy in   
front of him. There was a branch lying in the yard and he had no doubt about   
what Hajime had done before he came.  
"Why don't you show me some moves, Hajime-kun."  
  
With respect in his eyes the boy looked at him.  
"You want to see MY moves, Takagi-sama?"  
  
Usually his parents sent him away and shoved him aside when Takagi was there   
and his older brother and sister were introduced closer to Takagi.  
  
With his chest proudly straightened, Hajime picked up the branch and   
performed some moves under Takagi's watchful eye. Sometimes Tagaki   
interrupted him and gave him hints to improve. He got the strange feeling   
that Takagi put more interest and effort in him than he ever did in his   
brother what motivated him more.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by Hajime's parents and siblings, and grinding   
his teeth he saw his father approaching him.   
  
He knew that his father was fuming mad at him and waited for his punishment.  
  
****  
  
Yamaguchi was coming home from an stressing errand with his family and what   
did he had to witness? His useless, good for nothing younger son was showing  
this respectful Takagi his ridicules moves.   
  
What was even worse was, that he was better than his older brother. It   
frightened him how good his younger son was and how quickly he was improving.   
  
It enraged him to no end and frustrated him. He found no other canalisation   
than grabbing Hajime by his cloth and hitting him hard in his face with his   
fist.   
  
From the corner of his eyes he noticed Takagi twitching shortly under the   
rough treatment and with effort he managed to get his rage under control   
and pushed his younger son away.  
  
"Go and get us some tea, Hajime-chan."  
  
Takagi registered Hajime's burning eyes as well as Yamaguchi's stare.  
"DO WHAT I TOLD YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"  
  
Maybe this was the conflict he had awaited so long.  
  
"You can't command me around!"  
  
"I AM ON THE END OF MY TETHER WITH YOU, HAJIME-CHAN!!" He grabbed his   
younger, rebellious son by his arm and discretely Takagi turned his   
head aside as Yamaguchi started beating Hajime. Takagi never heard one  
cry from the boy no matter how hard his father hit him. Karla would  
be shocked to death witnessing this scene and she would be shocked for   
sure when seeing the remains of the beatings.  
  
"WILL YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND EXCUSE YOURSELF FOR YOUR STUBBORNNESS?  
WILL YOU SAY ANYTHING?"  
  
Takagi registered that Hajime tried to fight back, but in this young age he   
was too weak to do anything against the physical dominance of his father.  
  
Frustrated, obviously not getting what he wanted from his son, the father   
kicked him away, and shocked Takagi witnessed as Hajime was slammed against a   
post. The cracking of a bone breaking was not to be over-heard.  
Hajime closed his eyes tightly, holding his arm, bravely trying not  
to cry in pain or even worse to shed a tear.  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE ONE MORE TIME.  
GO AND HELP YOUR MOTHER."  
  
How abasing for a boy to help in the kitchen, Takagi noted disapprovingly.  
  
Hajime opened his eyes, they seemed to be watery, but not one tear rolled down  
his cheeks. His spirit didn't seem to be broken, he was rebellious as ever.  
"I wouldn't want to stay here any longer anyway."  
  
Takagi's chance was near. he watched Hajime leaving and started his  
task as soon as he was far away not to follow the conversation.  
He had to clear this sensible matter now.  
"Yamaguchi-san. You know, it is not my business to interfere with your family,  
but I would like to ask you a favour."  
  
Yamaguchi looked suspicious now, he was an uneducated fellow, but he wasn't   
stupid. He must have expected that someday Takagi would demand something in   
return for what he had did for his family.  
"I never told about my own family, Yamaguchi-san, this is a delicate  
matter and I want you keep this a secret between you and me."  
  
Eagerly Yamaguchi nodded, but Takagi knew from experience that this man  
was far more communicative than it was good for his own sake. He made  
a mental note to tell his followers to care for Yamaguchi as soon as   
possible. Furthermore he couldn't left unpunished what he had just witnessed.  
The world wouldn't miss this man.  
"You know, I am blessed with everything a man could ask for: I have influence,  
I am wealthy, I have a wonderful wife, I am blessed with two unique daughters.  
But..."  
  
Yamaguchi seemed to pick up every word from his lips, the old gossiper  
thursting for news he could spread.  
"... but I haven't got a son and I never will have one in my life."  
  
Yamaguchi's mouth stood open and his eyes widened. This very personal  
information was the last he had thought to hear most obviously.  
"You see, Yamaguchi-san,... you are blessed with two sons and one daughter.  
Your eldest son making you proud, he will carry on your family, and your  
youngest being only a burden for you."  
  
Eagerly Yamaguchi nodded.  
"Yes, Katsu-san is the perfect son, the best one could wish for himself.  
But Hajime-chan..." Disgusted he waved his hand.  
  
"You got one point, Yamaguchi-san. Still since I have no son on my own I  
would like to ask you to give me Hajime-kun." Calculating on the effect,  
he wasn't disappointed, he made a break before he quickly continued.  
"Of course I'll support you" what wouldn't be long, counted from now on   
"and your family finances in compensation for this great loss."  
  
Yamaguchi's eyes flashed in joy, this was his chance to get rid off his  
son and even have some benefit out of it. In the end Hajime had been good  
for something.  
"That is a fair offer, I think. Will you take him with you right now?"  
  
"Wouldn't want you to discuss this with your wife first?"  
Inwardly Takagi was shocked about this man's roughness, but he didn't  
bat an eyelid.  
  
"What could she say? She will do what I tell her to do."  
  
And she hadn't been enthusiastic about her second son also, Takagi added   
inwardly.  
"If this doesn't bother you, I would like to take him with me yet."  
His arm needed medical treatment, Karla was an expert in treating  
battle wounds as he knew from his own experience.  
  
Yamaguchi nodded and didn't even turn his head as he shouted.  
"HAJIME-CHAN! DRAG YOUR USELESS BUTT OVER HERE."  
  
This man was in need of some manners if he wanted to live longer.  
  
"What is it, father?"  
Hajime appeared, holding the broken spot of his arm, obviously his mother  
had done nothing about the wound until now.  
  
"I am not your father any longer, you'll go with Takagi-sama."  
  
"What?"  
The boy looked as if he wouldn't trust his ears what was completely  
believable from Takagi's point of view.  
  
"You don't belong to the Yamaguchi-family any longer. Takagi has no own  
sons and asked me for you and I agreed. See yourself as being adopted  
by him from now on."  
  
The poor boy obviously thought he was dreaming and Takagi stood up to end  
the awkward situation.  
"Your father said it right, Hajime-kun. I'll go back home now and you   
can come with me. You can live at my house from now on. We can pack  
your things and leave."  
  
"He has nothing he can take with him."  
Yamaguchi quickly interfered, obviously happy to get rid off his younger son  
and to have Takagi in 'life-long debts' with him for his generosity.  
  
One look at Hajime told Takagi that Yamaguchi was speaking the truth.  
He had no things that belonged to him here.  
"Then come on, we can leave."  
  
Without any protest, Hajime followed him outside, never looking back to  
his family who had gathered to watch him leaving. All with a relieved,  
satisfied smile on their faces.  
  
"Didn't want to say good-bye to your parents and siblings, Hajime-kun?"  
Takagi wanted to know as they were on the main-street.  
  
The lanky boy just shrugged with his shoulders.  
"For what?" Unmoved, he looked back into the side-street lying behind them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
started: July 2002  
finished: November 18th 2002  
first posted: February 25th 2002  
  
And thank you both, my faithful reviewers =^^=.  
  
Firuze: I am still nervous about this story, it is so different from my other  
stories.  
  
Kamorgana: I am so happy that you like this fic... and I hope you'll keep  
liking it. I think it is one of the best I've written so far, I've put so  
much time into this... so I feel kind of proud if someone likes it =^^=  
I hope you enjoyed it =^^=.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	4. Lessons

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Many thanks to Firuze Khanume for enduring my clumsy attempts and for  
her preciousn corrections and suggestions.  
  
Also many thanks to Kamorgana for spotting the -hopefully- last grammar and  
vocabulary mistakes.  
  
You two are the best! =^^=  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: LESSONS  
  
1853, Edo  
  
As they reached the main street, Takagi indicated his carriers discreetly  
to vanish into thin air, and to take care of Yamaguchi.  
They obeyed his orders immediately, unnoticed by the young boy   
by his side, staring wide-eyed up to him.  
  
"Do you really want to take me with you?"  
The wondering in the little one's voice was undeniable.  
  
"Yes, you'll be living with me and my family now."  
  
"You have a family?" Now concern swung in Hajime's voice, completely  
understandable when Takagi considered the family-relations the boy   
had experienced so far.  
  
Calmingly he ruffled Hajime's hair, and he had to snicker about the child's   
concern. Surely Karla and his daughters would greet him with open arms.  
"Yes, I am married to a wonderful woman and I have two lovely daughters."  
  
From now on the boy wouldn't be the lowest member of a household, and yet  
he didn't have one clue about what was lying ahead of him. Not to think of   
another, meaningful destiny calling him.  
"Karla-san, my wife, can take care of your arm when we are at home."  
  
But first Hajime urgently needed a bath, Takagi resumed after he retreated   
his hand from the boy's head. Hajime's personal hygiene hadn't been the   
Yamaguchis first concern, so much was sure.   
Karla would immediately place him into a bath-tube before treating his   
broken arm.  
  
The boy's eyebrow's furrowed -perhaps he was thinking about the unusual   
name of his wife- and, satisfied, he observed how Hajime tried to copy  
his posture.  
"My arm doesn't need treatment, Takagi-sama."  
  
Right in the middle of the street Takagi stopped, forcing Hajime to do   
the same. Seriously he grabbed the boy by his skinny shoulders.  
"Hajime-kun, listen to me. I really appreciate your toughness, but there is   
one lesson you have to learn first of all. If you are worried for the money   
the treatment will cost: don't bother for it. You belong to my family from now  
on and I'll care for everything you need, no matter how expensive it is. It   
is brave not to show that you are hurt and it is honourable to endure your   
injuries without complaining, no matter how serious they are. It is part of   
your pride. But..." He raised his voice to emphasise his words. "You should   
ALWAYS value your health. It isn't very wise not to have your wounds treated   
in time. Did you get that?"  
  
Sternly, Hajime nodded and inwardly Takagi sighed. It wouldn't be an easy task   
to educate this stubborn and proud boy... he would need all his patience and   
tolerance, so much was sure.  
  
On their way home, Takagi stopped shortly at a shop offering clothing.  
He had estimated what was worse: Hajime's hurt arm or Karla being upset  
when he appeared with an unannounced guest.   
  
The boy seemed to endure the pain, but his wife being upset with him?   
Shuddering he remembered her last sweet revenge... and determined he pushed   
Hajime into the shop.  
"I'll buy you some new clothes, Hajime-kun. We have nothing that would  
fit you at home. Please feel free to choose what you want."  
  
Hajime firstly stared at him, but after he gave him a second invitation,   
the boy pointed to a yukata for himself. Takagi picked it up and encouraged   
him to take two more and shoved him over to the kimono and hakama, indicating   
him to choose what he wanted.   
  
Reluctantly at first, but feeling more and more secure, the boy made his   
choice under the suspicious, furtive glimpses of the shop-keeper. The man only   
stopped his mistrusting glances as Takagi took his purse out and paid him.  
  
Hajime seemed to be dizzy while carrying his new belongings, Takagi resumed,  
smiling inwardly.   
  
What would he say when he saw the house itself and the horses?  
  
"Where will I sleep, Takagi-sama?"  
  
"We have enough rooms, Hajime-kun. You'll get the room beside mine, I'll   
instruct my wife to prepare it for you. Ah, and please drop this 'sama'.  
You belong to my family now." How often would he need to tell Hajime? Maybe   
he should make a litany out of it.  
  
The boy swallowed beside him, he would need a few days to digest the latest   
development.  
"I'll have my own room?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Takagi stopped in front of an impressive gate.  
"Here is your new home." Wickedly a smile creped on his face. "Do you   
mind surprising my family?"  
  
Hajime did nothing but staring wonderingly at the gate.  
"This is a gate for a HOUSE?"  
It seemed more appropriate for one of the most important shrines he had seen.  
  
"Yes, it is. Please stay closely behind me, I want to surprise them."  
  
Wordlessly, the boy obeyed his orders, he was too impressed to do anything   
else. Takagi opened the huge gates and closed them securely directly behind   
them.  
"I am home!"  
  
"DADDY!"  
All Hajime noticed from behind was a little whirlwind wrapped in a pink  
silken kimono running towards Takagi and jumping at him, hugging him.  
  
A laugh escaped Takagi's throat.  
"Maa, maa, Tokio-chan! I was only a few hours away."  
  
"But I missed you!" The little girl's voice sounded sulky. "Did you   
bring something for me with you?"  
  
Now Takagi laughed loudly.  
"Tokio-chan, you are a greedy little lady."  
  
"But Daddy..." Takagi had picked her up and as she looked over his  
shoulder, she stopped talking in mid-sentence upon seeing him.  
  
She was looking... strange, Hajime couldn't help but stare at her and her  
odd appearance. He had never seen someone looking like that before.  
  
"Who is this child, Dad?"  
  
Grinning over his whole face, Takagi set the girl back on the ground,  
laying his hand on her shoulder.  
"Haijme-kun, this is my daughter Tokio-chan. Tokio-chan, this is Hajime-kun,  
he will live with us from now on."  
  
"Live with us?" The girl's *green* eyes dominated her face, even more  
when they widened in astonishment. Green? Hajime blinked, but she looked  
already to the ground.  
  
"Yes, he will be part of our family."  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose and whispered to her father.  
"He smells funny."  
  
It was just loud enough that Hajime understood every word she said.  
Smelled funny? What did she mean?  
  
"Tokio-chan! Mind your manners!"  
A gentle push of her father startled her and she quickly knelt down,  
bowing deeply in front of him.  
  
"Welcome, Hajime-sama. At your service."  
  
Quickly Takagi grabbed her by her collar and lifted her, apologetically   
looking over to Hajime.  
"She still needs some education, Hajime-kun. I am afraid we both, my wife  
and I, are a bit too lenient with her."  
  
Hajime didn't answer, just stared, taking in the new surroundings. After  
Takagi had stepped aside, he had a better view on the estate. He had never  
thought that ONE family could own such a large area, maybe here was living  
more than one family.   
  
He realised he had to say something to Takagi's daughter in return, who eyed   
him without reservation. Was he imagining things or did she really have green   
eyes? Green eyes? Who had ever heard of such a strange thing before?  
"Thanks, Tokio-chan."  
  
"Takumi! You are back! Did you get the reports from Irie-san? We need to  
discuss the matter about the wi..."  
  
"Karla, I have a surprise for you." Takagi interrupted rather abruptly a  
woman coming from the house with a small girl closely behind her.  
  
Even from distance she looked strange, even stranger than Tokio and   
Hajime was taken aback. Everything seemed to be in place with that woman...  
but she had such a pale skin! And her features! He had never seen someone  
like her before, he couldn't divert his eyes from her, he stared openly.  
The girl behind her looked like a chibi-girl-version of Takagi...  
but the woman and Tokio?  
  
Takagi stepped behind him and laid his hands on his shoulders,  
he twitched from the contact, but was too astonished to evade the touch.  
"Hajime-kun, this is my wife Karla and my elder daughter Tomoko."  
  
Both bowed deeply before him, an odd feeling. Never had someone bowed before   
him, ever.  
"Karla, Tomoko, this is Hajime-kun. He will live from now on with us, I  
adopted him as a son."  
  
Tomoko eyed him curiously as it seemed.  
"Is he the one you were talking so much about?"  
  
Takagi had talked about him with his family? Hajime felt his chest swelling,  
this important, influential man seemed to really care for him.  
  
"Yes, Tomoko. He belongs to our family." Reassuringly Takagi squeezed  
his shoulders and turned to the strange woman he had called his wife.  
  
Attentively, Karla eyed him and unconsciously suspicious about the weird  
woman Hajime stepped back, only to be stopped by Takagi. But she had noticed  
his injury.  
"Oh, my Gods, Hajime-kun! What is wrong with your arm?"  
  
If Takagi didn't stand behind him, he would take some more steps away  
from this woman. Was she a ghost? A demon? But such a rich and mighty  
man like Takagi wouldn't take a ghost or demon as wife, would he?  
"It is nothing, it doesn't hurt!"  
Stubbornly he bit his lip.  
  
He felt Takagi tensing behind him, indicating clearly that the answer  
didn't please him. Mentally he prepared for a hit of his fist, but  
nothing like that happened. Instead he heard him speaking.  
"Of course something is wrong, his arm is broken." Karla and the two girls   
ripped their eyes open, visibly shocked. "Could you please look after it?"  
  
"Of course." Compassionate, she looked at him. "We have to go to my room,  
the equipment is there."  
  
She hurried away, the girls high on her heels, Takagi guided him by his   
shoulders.  
  
The women were already waiting them in one of the many rooms, Karla was   
instructing them. Takagi had explained him the surroundings, therefore they  
had needed much more time.  
"Tokio, give me the red box with the marpletree-leaves on it. Tomoko,  
look for sticks in the right length. They should be just as long as  
his underarm."  
  
There was a pot with boiling water and Karla gathered her daughters around   
her, explaining everything she was doing, the girls eager to learn.   
"Look, you need about two spoons of the herbs per cup, pour hot water on it   
and wait about ten minutes, then it is ready. It will help to endure the pain,  
subsiding it. It is similar to opium, but the opium should be reserved for   
more serious injuries."  
  
While they were waiting, Karla had a closer look at his arm, Takagi always   
by his side.  
"Luckily it is not an open wound, but it will take some time to heal."  
  
She offered Hajime the cup with the tea and Takagi nodded encouragingly to him   
to sip it.  
  
It felt warm running down his throat and Karla kept touching slightly his arm   
while Takagi eyed him closely, noticing every little twitch. Strangely enough   
he felt the pain subsiding with every second and even Karla's touch didn't   
hurt anymore. Finally Takagi was satisfied with his reaction.  
"You can start now." He instructed his wife while preparing the sticks.  
  
Fascinated Hajime watched how they fixed his arm between the sticks  
with bandages, putting some moss between them. To him his arm felt  
bolstered and both, Karla and Takagi nodded to him encouraging.   
"You will have to keep it quiet for some time. You should drink one cup  
of the tea every day, it will speed up the healing process and help  
keeping the pain to a minimum."  
  
Karla nodded underlining to every of Takagi's words and he felt his oddly light  
feeling head bowing in response.  
"Yes, Takagi-san."  
  
Smiling warmly at him, Takagi turned to his wife.  
"Can you prepare the free room beside mine for him?"  
  
Agreeing to her husband she cleaned his arm, and as he looked up, he saw her  
equally smiling heartfeltly.  
"It should be no problem." As Tokio before, she also wrinkled her nose.  
"What about you show Hajime-kun his room, meanwhile I'll heat the bath-tub."  
  
He felt Takagi nodding, indicating him to stand up and guiding him deeper  
into the house. Tomoko stayed with her mother while Tokio  
followed him and Takagi high on the heels as if hypnotised.  
  
"Do you like riding, Hajime-san?"  
Obviously she didn't only want to follow them.  
  
"I have never sat on a horse, Tokio-chan."  
  
"Oh, really?" Bewildered the little girl looked up to him, this didn't   
fit into her view of the world. "Daddy will give you one, right, Daddy."  
  
"Yes, Tokio-chan." Takagi patiently answered the lively girl, who was   
excitedly running between them.  
  
What? Did he hear right?  
  
"I don't like horses very much", Tokio blubbered unmoved. "They are so   
ugly. Right, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Tokio-chan."  
  
He would learn to ride?  
  
"Will you train fighting together with Daddy?"  
  
He could have his own horse?  
  
"Yes, Tokio-chan, he will."  
  
"OHOHO" The young girl got excited more and more with any second, moving  
from one foot to another. "You know, Hajime-san, Daddy is a master swords-man,   
nobody can beat him. But he is even better with spells, he defeated a mighty   
wizard once who..."  
  
He would have an own room and a horse? He was really at the   
Takagi-estate? He was really adopted? His arm had been expertly treated?  
His father hadn't just sold him into slavery? This tea hadn't drugged him and   
he wasn't only sleeping, dreaming?  
  
"Tokio-chan, why don't you join Mum and Tomoko preparing the bath?"  
  
He registered subconsciously how Takagi interrupted his daughter in the   
middle of her sentence, and -much to his surprise- the girl stomped her feet   
in the ground. She bit her lip, and displaced her sulking openly. She really   
still needed some education and modesty.  
"But I want to come with you."  
  
"Tokio-chan, help your mother. You've got to learn how it works."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Tokio-chan!" Takagi hissed his voice and strolling, slowly on purpose,   
Tokio walked to over to where he assumed the bath-house was. An own house   
just for bathing? He had heard of this before, but he couldn't imagine   
to ever see one.  
  
Takagi frowned, observing Tokio strolling away. Why wasn't there a   
spell that prevented his Tokio from speaking? Not that he would use it then...  
not on Tokio. And Hajime's mind was too occupied to notice what she just said.  
  
Hajime tried to get his swirling mind under control. To him, this mansion  
seemed to be like a labyrinth. Because he didn't want to give the bareness of   
not finding *his* room later, he soaked up his surroundings.  
  
Suddenly Takagi stopped and shoved the door to one room aside.  
"This will be your room, Hajime-kun."  
  
Marvelled, Hajime looked inside. He wouldn't call this a room, it  
seemed more like a hall to him. Pressing the bundle with his clothes  
against him, he hesitantly stepped in. He surely wouldn't show his  
uncertainness in front of Takagi, but he felt more and more like being drugged.  
"I'll have THIS room as my own?"  
It was three times bigger than the largest room in the house of his parents.  
  
Inwardly, Takagi was amused about the young boy who tried to hide his  
astonishment and insecurity rather well. A talented boy, not one to   
display his emotions openly.  
"Of course it is still bare, we will look in the other rooms for some   
furniture."  
  
Hajime still stood in the middle of the room, his new clothes   
pressed against him, the broken arm nearly forgotten. Why did Takagi  
do this?  
  
Takagi noticed that boy looked utterly lost and confused at the moment,  
there was still something he had to explain. He tried to lay his hand  
on Hajime's skinny shoulder, but by reflex, the boy turned away.  
  
With every passing second Takagi confirmed that his decision to   
take care of Yamaguchi had been right. The boy didn't tolerate human  
contact and there was nothing he could do about it, besides being patient.  
Takagi made a second attempt to grab the boy by his shoulders, this  
time he was quicker. Seriously he bend over to be on the same eye-level.  
"Hajime-kun, there is something I have to explain to you."  
  
Hajime was suspicious again, there had to be a trick behind, this simply  
couldn't be real.  
"Yes, Takagi-san?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Takagi sorted his thoughts. He had always known,  
that the day would once come when he would take this boy into his  
household... though he had never given a second thought about how to   
explain him the odd circumstances here.  
"Look, Hajime-kun... Surely you have noticed that my wife looks different."   
  
Sternly, Hajime nodded, what was coming next?  
  
"That is, because she comes from a foreign country, far away from here."  
  
A gaijin in this house? Married to one of the highest members of the Bakufu?   
Weren't these barbarians people with no culture and manners?  
  
"She is a very special person to me and very different from the other  
gaijin you might have heard of. Besides her outer appearance there  
is no difference between her and a Japanese woman. You'll get along with  
her finely, I am convinced you will like her after you got to know her  
closely."  
  
Again Hajime nodded seriously, all at once this was really much to bear,  
and Takagi realised that it would be better to leave the boy   
some time to mentally digest everything.  
Furthermore the bath was calling and they all could need a relaxation.  
  
For now, much to his surprise, the boy set his package down on the  
floor and started to open it.  
"What are you doing, Hajime-kun?"  
  
"I want to change into one of my new yukata."  
He glanced at Takagi, just to make sure that this were really HIS clothes.  
  
To say that Takagi was shocked was an understatement.  
"But... Hajime-kun! You can't change NOW into the new clothes!"  
  
Defiant and aggressive Hajime looked up. This were HIS new clothes, right?  
"Why not?"  
  
Takagi was completely taken aback. Hadn't Yamaguchi taught his children  
ANY hygiene?  
"Because you need to have a bath first. You will feel wonderfully refreshed  
afterwards and the yukata won't get dirty then. It is better to put it on  
after bathing."  
  
"oh."  
Obviously Hajime hadn't considered this.  
  
"Just leave your package here, Karla will prepare everything while  
I show you around."  
  
Reluctantly, Hajime laid his new clothes back on the floor and followed  
Takagi.  
  
"Here, right beside you is my own and Karla's room, Tokio is still sleeping  
with us, but will get her room besides Tomoko's, which is right here."  
He had to speed up to keep pace with Takagi who pointed to the rooms  
while they passed them, explaining their use.  
  
"In this room we have our meals, here we greet our guests, here is  
our forefathers-memory-altar, and here is the kitchen."  
In front of the kitchen, Takagi turned to him, remembering Hajime  
being send into the kitchen to help his mother. A bad custom he wouldn't  
tolerate here.  
"Karla and my daughters take care of the meals, if you want something,  
just call them. You are the second man in this household after me,  
everyone here will listen to your command and fulfil your wishes."  
  
"The second man?"  
  
"Yes. Since you belong to our family now." Takagi walked behind the house,  
where a small wood started. Under the trees, gently swinging in a cold evening  
breeze, Hajime could see the shadows of a small shrine, a large pond beside   
it. Through the surface of the water he could see the golden, silver and   
copper backs of kois shining. He had never thought that they could get THIS   
big. His father once had bought one, but it had been just as big as a finger   
of his hand and it had cost so much that he didn't have real food for one   
month.  
  
The wood parted and made place for a larger clearing. He couldn't help  
but stare at it... there were horses, five, six horses, black and brown ones  
peacefully browsing around.  
"You can choose one that you like, Hajime-kun. Nevertheless, I would  
recommend you the brown one over there. It is a bit smaller and it is  
tranquil, making it the perfect choice for a beginner. Later we can  
buy you one that fits you better."  
  
"ha... hai, Takagi-san."  
  
"We can start with the lesson tomorrow, there is still the dojo I have   
to show you."  
  
They had their own dojo? It had to be the large building he had seen  
left-handed when entering the area.  
  
He had been right, it had been the dojo, it was impressive, nearly over-sized  
as everything else he had seen within the walls of the estate.  
  
Quickly they had a brief look inside, much to his surprise only a few  
tables indicating who trained here. It seemed to be an exclusive selection  
of ken-jutsu.  
  
Soon enough he found himself in front of the bath-house. Takagi encouraged   
him to take off his clothes inside, and Hajime dropped the ragged kimono on   
the floor. Immediately Tomoko picked it up, holding her nose with one hand and   
holding it as far as possible from herself.  
"I'll burn it, Daddy."  
  
Hajime wanted to hold her back, but than he saw one of his new yukata lying   
neatly folded on the floor, a new pair of sandals as well.   
Takagi waved her away.  
"Take also his sandals."  
  
"I'll come back for them."  
  
Takagi directed him deeper into the bath-house, but... what was this?  
There was Karla with a swam in her hand, Tokio had a cloth around her   
hair and was lying with closed eyes in the steaming hot water.  
  
Takagi must have felt his hesitation, he shoved him forward, whispering  
in his ear. "There is no need to be ashamed, Hajime-kun."  
  
He placed him in front of Karla and shocked, Hajime observed how Karla started   
to wash Takagi thoroughly. As she finished, she turned to him and horrified he   
realised that he would get the same treatment.  
  
Takagi laid his hand on his shoulder, sensing his awkwardness.  
"Really, Hajime-kun. This is very relaxing, I'll take care of washing you."  
Maybe this was really too much for the boy at the moment.  
  
Tokio in the bath-tub came back to life, interestedly giggling, and leaning  
forward.  
"Daddy, I've never seen you do this."  
Wide-eyed she stared over, this was nothing she wanted to miss. Obviously.  
  
Karla only smiled knowingly, brushing briefly over Takagi's cheek.  
"You should have some skills with it. Right, Takumi?"  
  
Very quietly, barely understandable for Hajime, Takagi grumbled  
under his breath.  
"Annoying, impertinent women. What a luck to have finally *some* male support."  
  
"Takumi! You know that I have a good hearing!"  
Her bright smile and warm eyes betrayed her scolding under-tone.  
  
Hajime didn't know where to turn his eyes. Takagi was scrubbing him, Karla   
was sitting beside him and in front of him Tokio was staring at the scene.  
  
Just in this moment Tomoko came back, Karla immediately addressing her.  
"Did you burn it?"  
  
"Yes."   
Much to his shock Tomoko started to undress herself behind him -he could  
tell from the shuffling- and began to clean herself.  
  
But soon the embarrassing scene was over and he felt the hot water  
relaxing his tired muscles.  
  
****  
  
Only one hour later he found himself sitting in the eating room, together with   
Takagi and an old man who had been introduced as 'Irie' to him.   
  
Before he had had a look into his own room and as if done by witchcraft.  
A table had been placed inside, his clothes had been securely  
stored in a drawer and a futon had been prepared, ready for the night.  
There had even been a hot-water-bottle under the blanket to keep the   
bed comfortably warm until he would go to sleep.  
  
It was then when he realised what startled him the most in this house.  
It was quiet. There was no shouting, running and yelling. Everything was quiet.  
He could hear the rustling of clothes and the shuffling of feet on the  
floor. It was so quiet that it almost hurt his ears in the beginning.  
  
He shook his head, he had to follow the conversation Takagi and Irie  
made while smoking their pipes. Surely Takagi wanted him to listen, but   
most of the things they talked about was shallow small-talk. Just now   
they discussed the possibilities of tomorrow's weather.  
  
Clapping hands announced a presence outside the door.  
"You may come inside." Takagi said without turning around.  
  
Furtively Hajime glanced from the corner of his eyes aside, and he saw  
Karla entering with a pile of trays in her hands, Tomoko behind her with  
the rice. Apologetically, she greeted into the round.  
"Good evening, Irie-sensei. I am sorry it took me so long, but due to the  
delicate matter at hand I sent everyone home except for the guardians."  
  
"It is fine with me." Irie waved his hand casually, quickly  
Tomoko and Karla had set a tray in front of everyone.  
  
Hajime didn't believe his eyes... there was a full bowl of rice only  
for him, some soup, noodles, fish, vegetables... even a sweet for   
dessert. With his whole self-control he managed to keep an impassive  
face and waited for the others to start eating.  
  
They picked up their chop-sticks, and he looked around on his tray.  
Really, there were some for him. He had only used his fingers at home,  
his parents didn't bother to give him chop-sticks, but secretly  
he had tried to use them. Clumsily he picked them up and started  
his meal. How would the fish taste? The others in the room didn't  
look into his direction as he inexpertly handled them, maybe they  
did this on purpose, not to embarrass him.  
  
"Karla-san, this is excellent, as always." Irie ate with incredible  
speed, as if he was on the edge of starving, and Hajime meant to  
spot a knowing smile on Takagi's face.   
  
The fish was really excellent, but the noodles had his personal vote. Never   
before he had eaten noodles, his mother saying this would be too much effort   
to prepare.  
  
Takagi's smile turned into a grin.  
"A good brewer doesn't always make a good cook, Irie-sensei. I think your wife  
has been concentrated on the wrong issue."   
  
"Some sake?"  
  
Karla poured Takagi and Irie some sake from a pitcher, and much to his shock to  
himself, too. He never had been allowed even to get close to the sake-pitcher  
in his parents-home! He had to swallow and furtively watched Takagi and  
Irie who took one sip, the whole cup was empty. Instantly Karla re-filled  
the cups. He eyed the cup, suspenseful, and followed Takagi's and Irie's   
example. He swallowed the content in one sip.  
  
OOOO, it burned in his throat! He felt tears coming into his eyes, and  
with great effort he kept his composure. Nobody seemed to notice his dilemma  
as he glanced aside.  
  
"Uncle Irie!!!!" The door was shoved aside with force and Tokio charged  
into the room, throwing herself at the dignified old man. He endured it  
and hugged her back heartfeltly.  
"Tokio-chan, my lovely! How are you? I have something for you."  
As if by magic a kanzashi appeared in Irie's hands.  
  
"OOO, this is wonderful, Uncle Irie!" enthusiastic Tokio turned the   
glimmering hairpin in her hands.  
  
"Tokio-chan!" Karla scolded her daughter, who made herself comfortable on  
Irie's lap.  
  
"Thank you very much, Uncle Irie."  
Tokio couldn't divert her eyes from the twinkling hairpin... typical girl.  
  
"You're welcome, Tokio-chan." Irie seemed to laugh down in his throat.  
  
"Since we are altogether now, we might start?"  
  
"A, yes." Irie made himself comfortable. "Kobayashi is starting his assaults  
again, talking about your impropriate marriage and your children."  
  
"He should care about his own problems." Takagi hissed through clenched  
teeth and nodded in Hajime's direction. "Furthermore I have a heir now, he  
better shouldn't doubt my position."  
  
"But he is, Takagi-san, he is. He is openly questioning you within the  
inner circle of the clan when you are absent. And you know that some are on   
his side. They don't want to accept their lower status and they want your   
daughter to prove that she is worthy of the task."  
  
"She is still too young!" Much to his astonishment Karla interfered. Wasn't  
she, as a woman, supossed to stay quiet in an open discussion?  
"Hiko has trained her and admitted that she is talented! What more  
could they want in this state of affairs?"  
  
Tired Irie shook his head.  
"I don't know, Karla-san. All we can do is wait and be on guard. On the   
long term a fight is inevitable, you will have to face them."  
  
What were they talking about? He tried to follow the conversation,  
but he felt exhausted and maybe this *tea* was still slowing him down.  
The whole discussion, nearly lasting one hour passed his attention.  
He felt utterly relieved when he finally could leave for *his* room  
and lay himself down.  
  
And though he was all churned up inside, he fell asleep immediately.  
  
During the years with his parents he had gotten used to a light sleep,  
ever attentive, and so he was woken up a little later by furtive footsteps.  
He needed a few seconds to recall where he was, still unsure if he wasn't   
dreaming. Then he felt someone kneeling beside him and opened his eyes. In the  
full-moon-light he saw Tokio beside him, observing him. He scarcely suppressed   
his need to yell out his shock or to shove her away. Takagi wouldn't be   
pleased.  
"What are you doing here, Tokio-chan?"  
  
Sternly she eyed him intensely, a strange look of concentration on her girl's   
face.  
"Daddy said you are a very special and rare person, so I wanted to find out   
by myself."  
  
WHAT? Takagi considered him to be special and rare?  
Before he could recover from his surprise, Tokio was already gone,  
and he wondered if this had been real or just a dream...  
like everything on this day.  
  
****  
  
Reconsidering every of Takagi's words in his mind, Irie walked home.  
Would they be able to follow their plan and fulfil their duty? They were  
carrying a heavy burden.  
  
His sharpened senses perceived a rustling and rushing beside him, and he  
looked up to the roof. Irie wasn't able to stifle a sardonic grin as he  
spotted the source of the noises: Hagen's faithful messengers, crows.  
The demons were watching each one of their steps, it was astonishing to him   
that they hadn't taken action yet, trying to get their grip on the First.   
Maybe they were waiting for the Second and the Third? Were they an easier prey?  
  
He felt nervousness stirring inside him. They planned something, so much was   
sure. Otherwise they wouldn't have kept quiet for so long... and all three  
Beasts were needed to prevent a horrible fate for earth.  
  
He pulled his haori closer and sent a look in the direction of the crows,  
telling them they were discovered. With a shriek they spread their wings  
and flight in a western direction.  
  
Irie knew that it wouldn't make sense to look for Hagen in this direction.  
The crows weren't stupid, and they would change their route at last twice.  
  
More troubled than before, he continued his way home.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: July 2002  
Finished: February 2003  
First posted: May 2003  
  
Author's note:  
  
(1)  
It was quite common to have a little separated house just for bathing   
(connected to the main house through a floor with a roof). And it was also  
quite common that families bathe together... there is more to come, believe  
me =^^=. The separated bathing (in hot springs etc) and prostitution was  
only frowned upon after the US-occupation after the WWII. BTW... one of the  
first things the US 'cleaned' in Japan were the extensive red-light districts,  
trying to prevent prostitution. Among other things =^^=.  
  
I hope you all still enjoy reading the story =^^=. There is more to come...  
The next chapter will contain a lemon which will not be posted here.   
I think you all know where to find it =^^=.  
Though I don't think very much of the NC-17-ban of FF.net, I respect it and  
will not post a lemon here with a R-rating like many others.  
Response =^^=:  
  
Isabel:  
Oh, I'll always remember the flies =^^=. And I am so relieved that you like  
this story, this is really important for me.  
  
Kamorgana:  
I hope I don't disappoint you... but since you've already had a glimpse  
at the next part, I am almost sure I won't. And Saitou as a child... I really  
have my problems with it.  
  
Oryo:  
Kein Problem mit den Reviews. Viel wichtiger ist, daß einem die Geschichte  
wirklich gefällt (außerdem bin ich sowieso nicht das große Vorbild in dieser  
Beziehung). Um Dir die Spannung nicht zu rauben, werde ich Deine offenen  
Fragen nicht beantworten. Ich denke, mit jedem Kapitel wird es klarer.  
  
Saitou Tokio:  
I can only agree about his coolness. AND I give my best to update ASAP.  
  
Devil:  
I hope so =^^=.  
  
Mica-chan:  
I am relieved you like it... and I am even more sure that you'll like Okita  
here. Of course he'll have an important role =^^=  
  
Leila Winters:  
I give my best to make the whole scenery believable, especially Saitou and  
Tokio growing up together. In this story the common childhood is necessary  
for the storyline, so let us see if it works. It has to fit to Firuze's story,  
so...  
  
Pyro Ope:  
Thanks for the hint! I've had a look at the manga, but the style isn't exactly  
my taste. But I think I'll give it a try and check three or four volumes.  
'Ragnarok' in Norse means something like the end of the wourld like they   
imagined it would take place. This idea fits perfectly to Firuze's fic, so  
I chose this name =^^=. I hope you are still reading and I hope you'll forgive  
the many concessions I make here =^^=.  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


End file.
